Undercover Lover
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: The monks are tired of losing to Chase. So they decide to send one of their own in a disguise into his clutches to learn all of his weaknesses. Cheezy title, I know...
1. Weaknesses

**I'm writing this. Don't care. I have to get all my Chamiko out before it's too late. I WON'T LET YOU DEFEAT ME CHRISTY HUI! I SHALL KEEP THE FLAME OF CHAMIKO BURNING BRIGHT! You can't keep me quiet! Even when all else fails, I will keep Chamiko in my heart! YOU CAN'T WIN!**

_**Undercover Lover**_ Chapter One: Weaknesses…

The monks flew back to the Temple, groaning and rubbing parts of their bodies. Dojo tried to make the ride as smooth as possible for the battered kids. He slowly flew down and landed gently on the grass. Raimundo and Clay slid off the green skin, turning and each carefully helping Kimiko and Omi down after them. They turned and walked away, each cringing with every movement they made. Even wiggling two fingers hurt.

Omi immediately began soaking in ice water. Clay plopped down and went to sleep, as did Raimundo. Kimiko went and sat inside a steam sauna. Master Fung understood their need for rest, and he gave it to them… But after four hours, he gathered the four monks to discuss with them.

"Young ones, you must find some way to deal with this ne-"

"Oh yeah, that's rich!" Raimundo scoffed, "Deal with Chase Young kicking our butts senseless every day? Funny- good one Fung!" He then folded his arms and scowled at nothing.

Master Fung sighed before asking, "Have any of you thought of trying to defeat him?"

"How?" Omi asked, rubbing his bruised head, "Master, we have tried everything, and we have failed every time…"

Master Fung sighed again and offered, "Perhaps one of you could infiltrate his defenses and learn of his weaknesses…?"

They all lifted their heads to look at him. "Who do ya reckon?" Clay asked.

"Chase would recognize any of us in a heartbeat," Kimiko said.

Master Fung raised a finger and said, "Perhaps with the right disguise… One of you who is talented with changing their appearance….. Changing _her_ appearance…" Everyone was looking at Kimiko now.

"Me?" Kimiko squeaked. Master Fung nodded. "Oh no! No way am I gonna pretend to be someone I'm not! The only way it might work would be if I dressed up as a boy and there's **no way** you're getting me to do that! I can't just suddenly become this person! You're not gonna make me! I won't do it!"

"Can't believe they talked me into this…" Kimiko grumbled, adjusting her shirt. She had fixed her hair so that it was up in a Chinese style bun; her chest had been wrapped, even though she didn't really have anything there to hide anyway, and her outfit screamed fashion-sense-less boy. It was horrendous.

She had been wandering around near Chase's palace for about an hour now. She kept getting closer to it, but she was too nervous to really go at it. The plan was for her to pose as a villain in training and ask for Chase to train her. Although, if it worked, he'd think she was a he… Kimiko still didn't see how it was going to work.

Kimiko froze upon hearing low snarling. She slowly raised her hands and moved no other muscles. A voice from the brush, she recognized as Chase's, asked darkly, "Who are you…? Why are you wandering around here…?"

Kimiko wanted to slam her palm into her face. Had he really just asked who she was? Gosh, was Raimundo's cologne really that good at masking her scent? Inhaling deeply, she replied in the gruff-ish voice she had practiced for hours, "I'm looking for Chase Young's palace… I don't really know which way to head…"

"Why are you looking for Chase Young?" came Chase's voice.

"I want him to train me to be a Heylin warrior…" Kimiko peeked one eye toward his voice and she added for flattery, "…I've heard he's the best of the best when it comes to martial arts and Heylin energy…"

She heard the low hum of Chase thinking to himself before he stepped out of the brush. Kimiko quickly put on a strong, yet obviously nervous, face. She had to pretend she didn't know him. He walked up to her, within five feet- Kimiko felt her nerve wavering fast. Chase smirked down at her and he said, "I am Chase Young, small one… If you wish to train with me, you must first prove yourself…"

Kimiko swallowed and nodded, asking, "What do I have to do?"

Chase chuckled and said just before striking at her, "Try not to get killed!" Kimiko was caught off guard by the first attack, but she quickly regained herself and dodged every blow she could. Chase was a lot faster than she had ever thought! Now she wished she had at least gotten a chance to fight him before this- everyone else did… Kimiko was trying to read his movements, but she had no idea what attacks he was going to perform. Thinking of what he was doing while focusing on not using moves that were obviously her own was too much for Kimiko- he punched her square in the jaw.

Kimiko was thrown into a tree, and she immediately threw her head up, her hair flying out of the bun and going everywhere as her rage consumed her. She charged at him, ready to rip his blasted eyes out, when her feet were swept out from underneath her and she felt a foot on her back.

"I must say, young one, I'm rather impressed," Chase said. Kimiko thought to herself, 'chyeah, no kidding'. Chase used his foot to flip her over so that she was forced to look up into his amused and arrogant face. "I accept you as my apprentice…" he said, slowly reaching down a hand to help her to her feet.

Kimiko warily accepted the gesture and nearly fell forward and onto her face with the force Chase used in pulling her to her feet. There was a lot of power behind that seemingly normal body frame!

"Now then, perhaps you'd be willing to tell me your name, young one…?" Chase asked with an evil grin.

Kimiko fought back her urge to kick his butt and she replied, "My name is Raioki." Omi and Raimundo had come up with that one… She hoped it was good enough… Chase smirked and led her to his palace.

'Huh… Is this really gonna work?' Kimiko wondered to herself, watching the trees as she passed them by.

**I realize this idea has been done before…. But bear with me as I try my hand at it…**


	2. Challenges

**Blah blah blah…. When I went to sleep last night, my story hits were around 700… I woke up, check and nearly did a spit take…. 1.01K hits! HOLY CRAP! Apparently people got the word that I was alive… …..It really is good to be back…..**

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Two- Challenges_

Kimiko was slammed into the ground for about the fifteen-hundredth time that morning and she felt all the air fly from her lungs upon impact. She flipped over and coughed furiously as her body attempted to recompose itself. Chase had let her sleep until about sunrise that morning, and he had been mercilessly training her ever since… It was about noon now….

"Get back on your feet," Chase ordered calmly.

Kimiko quickly shouted back, though still breathlessly, "We've been at it for hours! If I could just get a moment's rest…!" She heard a low snarl and Chase grabbed the back of her shirt, throwing her to her feet.

Kimiko wanted to burn his face off, he was making her so mad, but she knew that would blow everything she and the guys had worked for. So she settled with just envisioning him up in flames.

"We will keep training until you can no longer move," he stated coldly. Kimiko narrowed her eyes in hate at him, and then quickly looked down at the ground.

She sure looked like a boy at this point- covered in sweat, hair an absolute snarly mess, face covered in bruises and scrapes of all sorts. If Chase hadn't recognized her before, he sure as Dojo was fat wasn't going to now.

Chase interrupted her thought process by kicking her right in the stomach. If she had eaten anything, she would have puked it back up right then and there. She skidded back a few feet because of the assault, but she quickly regained herself and she jumped at him. He smirked up at her, and she knew he had found an easy way to counter her attack.

When she got close enough to Chase, she changed her tactic- instead of kicking him; she flipped over his head and slid her leg under his feet. It almost worked; she felt the wind of his legs as he jumped over her and she knew if she had been an eighth of a second faster she would have hit him.

Chase grabbed hold of her mangled hair and he tossed her across the room in one swift movement. Kimiko hit the wall with a loud yelp of pain, and she slammed into the floor with a groan. She wondered if her bruises would ever heal after this…

She didn't really register what she was seeing; all Kimiko knew was that she could hear footsteps approaching her. She felt herself being lifted up by her shirt, and she heard Chase order her to stand, but she still couldn't see anything clearly. Her vision was blurred with tears she wouldn't let fall.

Kimiko stood and braced herself for whatever attack he would throw at her, but being kicked in the ribs and sent flying thirty feet to the left caught her. She slid on the floor for a brief moment, but quickly tried to get back up. Her legs were wobbly and uncooperative, but she managed to stand; with her knees shaking back and forth from the strain of holding her weight.

She had her arms up in a defensive position, but even her arms were trembling with pain and stress. Kimiko closed her eyes tightly, inhaled as deeply as she could, and swallowed: bracing herself for the blow soon to come.

Instead of feeling stabbing pain, however, Kimiko found her legs giving out underneath her. She tried to stay upright, but she fell forward no matter how hard she tried not to. She was caught before her face slammed into the ground- at least Chase understood that she was physically not able to fight anymore…

"We're done for today…" he whispered. Kimiko wanted to whisper thank you, but her head was spinning and she felt if she opened her mouth she'd start vomiting. And she did. All over Chase.

The floor came in contact with her chin and the vomit stopped. Chase was snarling with rage, and Kimiko had a feeling he wasn't happy his armor was ruined. She was right- Chase kicked her hard, and she gripped her stomach, trying to hold back another vomiting session because of it.

Chase left, stomping out of the room, and several cats came in to retrieve her. One gently took her shirt in its mouth and began dragging her back to her room, while another went ahead to open her door. Kimiko had a feeling Chase wouldn't be showing her any kindness any time soon…

**Doo dee doo…. My television's not working… TV hates me today…..**


	3. Dining with the Enemy

**Quotes that sum up my day? "You need more monkey power!"….. Yep… That's it… I have such an exciting life, can't you tell? Anyway… I'm gonna update againz… I'll get back to Foreign and Not So Wrong soon enough- I just can't think on them because of this story…! It's now infected my brain- as it has since the idea first came to me…**

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Three- Dining with the Enemy_

Kimiko had cleaned herself up with a long, hot bath until about four. Sure, she still had scrapes and bruises as ugly as could be, but at least she didn't reek of stomach acid anymore. Tying her hair back into a high, yet boyishly messy, ponytail, Kimiko sighed angrily when she heard her stomach growl. She hadn't eaten anything all day, and she had thrown up anything else that might have been in her stomach- in a word: she was starving!

Stepping into the hall outside her room, Kimiko glanced around nervously. She had taken some of Raimundo's old, smaller, robes to wear around and look less like a girl, but she was still afraid that getting all cleaned up might blow her cover. She knew Chase was perceptive, so she had made sure to wrap her chest again before heading out.

She walked slowly, in her unclad bare feet, down the stairs in the direction she hoped was where food was. Dojo had described the dining hall to her about four times, telling her not to let any innocent dragons get slaughtered there- so she was looking for a room with really high ceilings, a table in the circular center of the floor, and lots of pillars with dark, creepy shadows behind them where Chase could hide. …Dojo really knew how to make a girl feel safe, huh? It was bad enough being in probably the most powerful villain on the planet's lair!

Kimiko wandered for a moment longer before finding two wooden doors, smaller than other ones in the palace, pushing them open just a crack to see inside. She saw a circular room, with a table, full of all sorts of delicacies and an assortment of fruits, vegetables, and desserts. It instantly made her stomach growl just to look at it.

She stepped into the room, trying to make as little noise as possible when she turned around to shut the doors. As soon as she shut the door however, a voice to her left made her jump three feet off the ground.

"I was wondering what was keeping you…" She recognized it as Chase right after she heard the words, but just the silence before the sudden dialogue was terrifying- she hadn't even noticed he was there!

She immediately turned to look at him and she squeaked out, "I g-got lost…" He didn't really say much to that, just kind of…nodded… Kimiko wondered if he ever would show her how to get around this stupid enormous place… Chase turned around and walked to the table, sitting himself down at a chair that looked like a miniature throne. When she didn't move, he looked up.

"Don't tell me I need to show you how to sit," he grumbled. Kimiko flinched when she realized she hadn't gone anywhere- it was weird, it felt like she had been walking right next to him… Either way, she scurried after him and sat at the chair opposite Chase.

She looked at all the food and didn't even know where to begin. She was eying a decadent looking cake, but was too afraid to start with dessert- would that give her away? She had to watch everything she did- she didn't know what boys did and didn't do… Glancing up at Chase, Kimiko pouted when she saw he was just having his 'poor innocent little dragon' soup. It kind of made her mad… Eventually she decided to start with a leg of chicken and…um… then she was stuck… she knew guys liked meat, but if she had salad would that make her look wimpy? GAH! She wanted to scream.

She gave up and began munching heavily on salad- it took up pretty much her entire plate thus far… Chase didn't look at her funny, so she took that as a sign that she could eat salad and not blow her cover! YES! She'd gain ten pounds on just meat within three days…!

A large tiger waltzed into the room, took away an empty bowl- the one that had previously contained the salad- and a lion came to replace it with a new one. Kimiko muttered under her breath, "Some service…! Holy crap…!" Chase didn't even look up for that comment: was he really that oblivious, or was he just tuning her out? Kimiko hoped he wasn't tuning her out- that'd be rude: she was his new student, after all…! Aren't teachers supposed to pay attention to their students?

Finally Kimiko couldn't resist the cake- she took a slice and saw that it was chocolate- examining it, the whole cake was chocolate; maybe that was Chase's favorite? It made her smile to imagine Chase as just a normal person who loved chocolate cake, but then she remembered he wasn't a normal person. Kimiko ate the whole thing, still felt a little hungry, but figured her stomach just hadn't registered that it was full yet, so she waited.

"Done eating?" Chase asked calmly, before sipping more of his soup. He sure ate his soup slowly!

Kimiko blinked and replied, "Um… Maybe… Not sure yet…" He didn't say anything, _again_ and Kimiko sat and observed the architecture of the room. Dojo was right- pillars with creepy shadows…_everywhere_…! But the room, on the whole, was very beautiful- who knew evil villains liked to live in such pretty houses? There were carvings on the ceiling of vines and fruits and snakes, the floor had a circular pattern, the stairs leading to the many doors were made of blended grey marble, and the pillars were off white. It had a Grecian feel to it…

"Nice place you got here," she commented quietly.

"Thank you," Chase replied softly, "took years of magic to get it like this…"

"I'll bet," Kimiko said in a little above a whisper. Looking at Chase's face, she saw he was definitely proud of his home: note to the guys- wreck Chase's house and he'll fricking **kill** you!

Kimiko didn't really want to admit it, but this first dinner had been really nice- no boys fighting over food, no random arguments, no Dojo stealing half her meal, and no Shen Gong Wu interruptions. Oh! What would be happening with Shen Gong Wu? Chase wasn't going to have her fight her friends would he? Kimiko couldn't fight them- but at the same time she couldn't let Chase know who she actually was! This was going to be a big problem…

**Haha… Listening to Cher… It's funny to try and imitate her- never works…**


	4. Training

**I got hardly any homework tonight- it's weird… I usually, at least recently, get up to five hours of assignments… Ah well, I'll just update like an idiot for now- that always makes me happy.**

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Four- Training_

Kimiko had left the dining hall a few minutes ago, wondering and making her head turn blue thinking about possibly fighting her friends in a Xiaolin Showdown- it wouldn't end well if she lost, but it wouldn't end well if she won either. So many possible problems could come from fighting them…!

Kimiko stopped outside of the room where she and Chase had trained earlier and she wondered if that was his official training room: the training space at the temple was basically just outside…

She walked back inside and smiled a little to see that any traces of her morning 'sickness' were completely obliterated. She looked around, and saw more high ceilings- Chase liked space, she guessed… If her house were like this, she'd never stop staring up. Eventually she figured it couldn't hurt to sit and meditate on how to handle a possible confrontation with her friends.

Kimiko sat down, crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and let her mind wander. She thought about telling Omi beforehand, but she didn't really know when she'd get the time to do that… She thought of maybe sending Rai a message, but he only ever had his phone on at the Temple late at night- so that'd be the only time to tell him… She could use the Golden Tiger Claws, oh wait…she didn't have those…

Furrowing her brow angrily, Kimiko opened her eyes so she could glare at something. She fell backwards in shock when she saw Chase was in the room. What, was he a fricking cat? How had she not heard him?

He was standing in the exact center of the room, slowly moving his hands and shoulders around- it looked sort of like interpretive dance. But she couldn't tell what face he was making, so she assumed he didn't care that she was there.

She got to her feet after a moment, feeling like she was intruding on him, but as soon as she turned around Chase was standing in front of the doorway out. Kimiko flinched with surprise.

"Are you leaving?" he asked calmly. Kimiko swallowed nervously and tried to stutter out some response, but Chase interjected by asking, "Perhaps you feel more capable of training now that you've had a chance to relax?"

"Who says I wasn't capable this morning?" Kimiko spat back. As soon as she said it, she regretted it- she was losing her temper: that would release her element and expose her. Chase smirked.

He stepped forward and hinted slyly, "Then perhaps you'd like to prove to me that you were merely tired…" Kimiko scowled at him- he was obviously trying to make her mad. Maybe in training she could take out that anger on him.

She nodded in silence and Chase smirked in response before kicking her so hard she practically heard her lungs cracking! She was grateful he didn't strike her stomach, but at the same time he didn't realize how tender she was there- girl, and all… She threw her gaze to him and jumped to the side when she saw him jump at her.

Chase was most definitely better than she was; faster, stronger, more cunning, more versatile in his techniques, more learned, and Chase really knew how to throw her off guard with a single hit. He had the upper hand in every way- sometimes literally, thanks to his height: Kimiko hated the fact that he was so very much taller than she was. He used that height to his advantage, too- often moving higher than she was ready to hit, or lower when she struck up at him. Of course, she was starting to learn a little of his fighting style: unpredictable. He didn't shout out his moves like Omi did, so she had to read his movements: much more difficult.

It was then that she realized how much she missed Omi. And that left her completely unguarded. Chase was able to throw her down and pin her with one foot. Kimiko blinked several times up at him before she fully realized just what happened- he looked annoyed…

"You're distracted," he growled lowly.

Kimiko pushed off his foot and got to her feet, mumbling in response, "Sorry, just had a vision…" She returned to her fighting stance and tried to strike Chase.

Throughout the whole session, Kimiko hadn't managed to land a single hit, but Chase had managed to turn Kimiko's entire arm an ugly purple green color. Although, even though she hadn't hit him, Chase looked satisfied with how she had done- probably because she hadn't thrown up on him this time…

**No one mourns the Wicked- Wicked**


	5. The First Report

**Wen to a lacrosse game… Lacrosse dads are weird… But funny…**

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Five- The First Report_

Kimiko was rubbing her arm, sitting on her plush bed, and trying to relax. She wasn't succeeding at the last part- she was terrified of Chase walking into the room at any moment. Anyone would be, though! Her arm was causing her so much pain- the entire thing, except two spots, was practically black with bruising! She had pain relieving ointment, but it wasn't really enough… Still, she had to be strong so Chase wouldn't know it was her.

She got up and went to the attached bathroom, splashing cold water onto her throbbing flesh. She sighed happily, ignoring the steam rising off her skin, and began soaking her arm in the icy water.

After taking her arm out of the water, she began wrapping her arm in bandages, just like her chest. She wrapped her left leg as well, because her thigh was bruised to heck! She was sitting on her bed, wrapping her leg, when she heard a faint knock on her door. She looked up just as Chase pushed her door open.

Kimiko tried to hurry her wrapping, in case he wanted to train her again, but he simply asked, "Would you like me to show you how to find your way…?" She blinked in surprise, but smiled and nodded. Chase nodded once and waited until she had finished her leg.

Kimiko hopped to her feet and followed Chase down the many dark hallways of his palace. "If you ever get too terribly lost, one of my servants will help you find your way," he told her as they passed by his throne room- she recognized that one: if she got lost, she'd either head there or to the training or dining area. Chase walked too fast for Kimiko and her gimpy leg, several times he'd have to stop and wait for her to catch up with him. He looked mildly annoyed, but he tolerated it.

Eventually they stopped in a really random hallway, and Chase said, motioning with one hand, "Show me the way back to your room…" Kimiko bit her lip- she hoped she'd be able to manage that. As she walked, rounded corners, and made memory checkpoints, Kimiko would mentally curse whenever she took a wrong turn. She got them back to the room; Chase nodded at her, and told her to get rest.

Kimiko said okay and hurried into her room. She took out her phone, sat on her bed, and texted Raimundo. "Hey, you guys ready for a report?"

-"Yep. We're all ears."-

"Okay, well, so far, Chase trained with me twice; my arm is black with bruises… He's really proud of his palace, so if you wreck it, he'd probably murder you. He ignores a lot of stuff I say… And tell Dojo so far no dragons getting killed…"

After a moment of silence, Raimundo wrote, "And that's it so far?"

Kimiko told him yes and said she needed to get some sleep.

As she lay her head on the pillow, a feeling of guilt welled up in her stomach- she was going behind Chase's back and telling others about what he was teaching her and what she was learning about him. It felt wrong: he had done nothing but help her thus far- well, except for beating the living daylights out of her… She snuggled her cheek down into the soft fabric and let her eyes flutter shut.

**Kimiko's got a big day ahead of her…!**


	6. Late

…**My school is awesome. REPRESENT! *Dances like a dweeb* Nobody cheers for my musical- until we perform: WHADDUP BEOTCHES! *Makes weird motions* *Chase walks up behind GDNK and smacks head***

**Chase: Shut up.**

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Six- Late_

Kimiko sat up in her bed and yawned a big, happy, tired yawn- she felt strangely well rested. Opening her sleepy eyes and rubbing the sand out of one, Kimiko glanced at her clock hanging from her wall. She nearly choked on air when she saw the time- 3 am! She was late for training! Had she slept through the cats waking her up? How had she slept through that? Why didn't Chase come wake her?

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Kimiko groaned, pulling her pants on, nearly falling flat on her face as they caught her toes. She threw a shirt on over her wrapped chest, slipped on shoes, and she threw her door open.

Sprinting as fast as she could, Kimiko caught the wall just at the door to the training room, and slid inside. She was gasping for breath, but she managed to say, "Sorry I'm late!" before taking in an immense breath.

Chase, who was already in the room, turned his head ever so slightly to the right to shoot her a glance and smirk. Kimiko was sure she was a hot mess at the moment, but she had been so panicked trying to get there… "You are not," Chase said calmly. Kimiko blinked and began arguing, when Chase said, "I allowed you extra sleep…. Considering our training last night…"

"So… I could've slept longer…?" Kimiko clarified. Chase nodded once and Kimiko threw her hands up in exasperation. "Figures!" she griped. She had turned away to huff angrily before looking back- Chase was doing those weird movements again…

After a moment of extremely uncomfortable silence, Kimiko finally asked, "Are we still gonna train, though…?" Chase froze in his movements and looked at her; surprised satisfaction on his features. Had he wanted to hear that? Kimiko wanted to giggle thinking she had just made Chase happy by asking for training, then she really did because she realized she had just asked to basically get throttled into a bloody pulp. If only Master Fung could see her now- asking to get her butt whooped…

Kimiko was thrown out of her musing when Chase struck her in the jaw. It hurt like heck, but Kimiko should have expected he'd take advantage of her distraction- evil villains often do. She quickly got to her feet and was late in doing so; Chase slammed her back down. Today wasn't going to end well for her- she could feel it…

Once training was deemed over, Kimiko was cringing just to flex her leg muscles- walking was agony. It seemed like Chase could see her pain, and he actually offered to have a cat aid her in getting breakfast. Kimiko refused- she didn't want her enemy to see her weakness.

She limped to the table- Chase pulled out a chair for her, which was weird, and Kimiko pretty much collapsed into the cushion. After a cat brought her a plate full of all sorts of foods, Kimiko drank. She'd eat once her throat wasn't burning from gasping in air.

Chase looked at her for a moment before saying, "You've never trained this way before…" Kimiko wanted to say, 'oh, really? How'd you guess?', but she decided not to. She simply nodded in response. Chase's face contorted slightly, into one of either disappointment or of concern- if Kimiko had to guess, she'd say disappointment. Chase had high standards, and it SUCKED!

'Oh, if the guys were here, they'd all get the same fricking bruises I have…!' Kimiko thought in frustration as she munched darkly on bacon. 'If any of them ever thinks I'm some delicate little flower again… Oh, they'll be in for it…!' Kimiko stole a glance at Chase and scowled when she saw he was just having his soup again. Did he ever eat anything else? Is that how he stayed so thin? No, of course not, he trains like a beast every day- that's how! Kimiko wanted to hit herself for thinking like such an idiot.

"We do not have to train tonight," Chase said in the middle of the silence. Kimiko blinked and gave him an _are you serious_ face.

Swallowing, she quickly asked, "You sure?"

Chase replied, "I was only ever planning to train you each morning, after you are rested… Last night was simply additional practice…" Kimiko smiled happily- guess who was going to sleep at five! After munching all her food, Kimiko struggled to her feet, limped out of the room, and went to her room to soak in a bubble bath until her aches faded.

**Gonna keep updating…. Don't want to do homework…**


	7. The First Showdown

**Like I said, keep updating…**

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Seven- The First Showdown_

Kimiko had gone to sleep at five, just like she said- of course, for some reason she woke up again at about six, because she thought that a light had been shining in her face, but she was probably just dreaming… So she went back to sleep and didn't get back up until the cats collected her. They woke her, left and let her change, and then they led her down the hall to the training room. Kimiko had her hair back up in a Chinese bun again, but it still looked boyish on her…

Chase was already waiting for her, as usual, and he started off that morning's training session by asking one simple question, "Sleep well?" Kimiko had almost replied, when her instincts caught her.

She still didn't trust Chase- he was a Heylin- and she asked warily, "Why?"

"You never came to dinner," he replied- Kimiko let out a soft 'oh' before getting ready to fight. Chase struck her feet today- A LOT. She kept having to jump to avoid his sweep-kicks. It was like jump rope at one point, because he just kept spinning his legs around under her, trying to knock her down, and after about her fifth jump, he did. But immediately after…he didn't attack… Kimiko was dumb-founded. He told her to get back up and went back to trying to knock her down.

After falling about six times, she understood- he was teaching her how to avoid being knocked down. And it was actually starting to work- it took more and more jumps before he'd manage to knock her down. By the thirtieth time she had fallen, she was up to fifty-three jumps. Except at one point when she had gotten distracted by thinking about how Chase was spinning and wondering how he was able to do it so fast; that time took three….

It was about nine when suddenly Wuya ran into the room, shouting about a new Wu. Kimiko nearly screamed when she saw her- where had Wuya been these past few days?

Chase answered her mental question. "Come crawling back, have we Wuya…? Spicer not enough…?" he asked, not even sounding like he was joking- Chase just sounded utterly angry. Kimiko blinked and looked at Wuya.

Wuya looked at her and asked, "Who's the kid?"

"Raioki," Chase replied for her, making Kimiko feel slow, and he growled, "He's my apprentice…" Wuya made a disapproving face toward Kimiko, so Kimiko mimicked it. Chase listened to Wuya babble about the new Wu and Kimiko saw the wheels in Chase's head start turning fast.

'Crap,' she thought as loudly as possible.

Chase looked at her and said, "Perhaps this is your first chance to test your new abilities, Raioki…" Kimiko was afraid he'd say that… Chase took her and Wuya to wherever the Wu was; Kimiko never knew how valuable teleporting could be.

Chase gave her a pat on the back, which was more of a nudge, basically telling her to go. Wuya jumped ahead, wanting to be the one to find the Wu this time. Kimiko glanced overhead, after starting to run out to find the Wu, and saw the familiar serpentine shape of Dojo.

"Oh gosh…" she breathed softly but with terror in her voice, "What did the guys do about me not being there?" Her answer came with the all too familiar Chameleon bot hopping off with the guys- did that mean Jack lent it? Or did the guys steal it?

Shaking her head, Kimiko realized she shouldn't be worrying about all this; she needed to find the Wu. And as she ran, she could completely feel Chase's eyes boring into her. He was supervising her- and it really made her feel like prey…

Kimiko spotted a shimmering item in the trees above her, and she jumped to grab it. Unfortunately, and ironically, Raimundo grabbed it as well. She widened her eyes warningly at him, basically asking, "What the eff are you doing, you idiot?"

Raimundo grinned. She understood quickly- he wanted to kick her butt and prove that Chase wasn't teaching her anything useful. She wanted to burn his pants off…! He had absolutely no idea who he was messing with, did he?

"I challenge you—uh, name…?" Raimundo shouted, then stopped to ask with a perfect confused face.

"Raioki," Kimiko growled through gritted teeth.

"Raioki, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" he shouted. Jack flew down and Kimiko vaguely ask who she was before the landscape began shifting. "The challenge will be—first to knock their opponent into the sand wins," Raimundo said, "I wager my Sword of the Storm…!"

Kimiko wanted to kill him- that was his favorite! He really thought he was going to win! HE was willing to bet his **baby**! Now she was TICKED.

Kimiko fumbled instantly- she had no Wu. "Raioki," Chase shouted her false-name, she looked and caught the Serpent's Tail just after he called to her. She looked at him, Chase only nodded once. She understood- no Wu.

"Gong yi tempai!" Raimundo shouted.

Kimiko shouted in response, "What you said!" And then the landscape finished with a tall, thin pillar with a flat top hundreds of feet above the sandy ground below. The spectators; Wuya, Jack, Chase, Omi, Clay, Chameleon Kimiko, and Dojo, were all put in stone bleachers surrounding the pillar.

Kimiko waited for Rai to make the first move- he immediately used his favorite Wu to try and blow her away. Kimiko ducked under the breeze before he even finished calling its name and she was swiping at his feet. Rai fell over and Kimiko swiped the sword from him. She frowned down at him and gave him one huge kick- sending him sliding to the edge of the pillar. Omi and Clay were cheering for Rai, Chameleon Kimiko was cheering for 'Hunky Raimundo' because apparently Jack hadn't gotten it to talk like her yet… Raimundo scrambled to his feet, and he was staring at her in wide eyed shock.

She whispered to him, "Did you really think I'd just let you win?" Raimundo glared at her- apparently he thought she wouldn't have to let him and he'd just win.

He ran at her, kicking straight at her stomach, but Kimiko did what she remembered Chase had done when she tried that- he slid to the left, grabbed her leg, and throw her; which was what she did. She grabbed Rai's foot and tossed him into the sand with ease. It was kind of scary- it wasn't even a challenge! Had what… two days with Chase really helped her improve _that_ much?

The landscape returned to normal, and Kimiko found herself holding three Wu. She swallowed- she wanted to stand with the guys. But she knew she had to go to Chase…

Turning her back to look at her temporary master, Kimiko saw Chase grinning maliciously. She wanted to cry- he only looked at powerful villains that way… She was no villain- she never wanted to be.

"I want a do-over!" Raimundo shouted, getting to his feet, behind her, "I was cheated!"

Kimiko looked back at him, her eyes full of sorrow, but before she could even process an answer, she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Chase's voice beside her saying, "Raioki agreed to your terms and knocked you into the sand… He owes you nothing…"

"He didn't use his Wu!" Raimundo shouted in argument.

Kimiko wanted him to stop talking- she wanted him to be quiet- she wanted them all to go away and never talk to her again. She felt like such a traitor… And when Chase responded to Raimundo, she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"There was no agreement that Wu had to be used… Face it Dragon, you've lost," Chase hissed darkly.

Raimundo shouted angrily in retort, "There was no agreement that I would lose either!" Kimiko hid her face in Chase's armor- probably the worst place to hide, but she couldn't look at Raimundo… Not now… Not like this… It seemed like Chase understood her discomfort, and within an instant, all the sounds around her were gone, and she was welcomed into the warm embrace of silence.

Lifting her head to look around, she found herself back inside Chase's palace. Chase carefully took the Wu from her hands and he said quietly, "I apologize… I should not have kept you there for that long…"

Kimiko bit her lip and muttered under her breath, "I didn't do anything wrong…"

"No," Chase said softly, "in fact you pleased me very much today… I had expected you to fail your first Showdown…" He gave her an awkwardly uncomforting pat on the head before walking off. Chase was terrible at making people feel better…

She felt worse now- she had made her enemy proud: she should have lost… She had just made herself into a traitor… And it made her feel green inside… All she wanted to do now was beat herself up… She needed pain to numb the pain in her heart…

Kimiko ran after Chase, shouting, "Can we train some more?"


	8. Mind Numbing Pain

**LOL. Guys at college shouting from atop a building make me laugh… How'd they even get up there? Still, very funny. LOLOL. I got a snow cone! Last one, too! Happy face.**

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Eight- Mind numbing pain_

Kimiko was knocked down again, her back screamed with pain, but she got to her feet speedily and prepared to try again. All of her limbs were now blackened with bruises, but she kept trying to beat Chase- she needed the pain. A couple of times he asked if 'he' needed rest, but Kimiko told him she needed to get better. Lying was her cover- it had become so ever since the beginning here.

Wuya had been watching them train; she had been impressed when Kimiko had defeated Raimundo so easily- now she thought more of the 'kid'. About time in Kimiko's opinion.

Kimiko was thrown into the wall this time by Chase, and this time she couldn't physically get up. But she tried using the wall until she was slumped against it to try and make it look like she could stand. Chase saw through that quickly and remained where he was.

"We are done for the night," he said, slowly turning away.

"NO!" Kimiko shouted, jumping forward and off her support- she fell flat on her face. She choked as the air was knocked out her lungs and she groaned with pain as she tried to move her arms. She felt hands take hold of her forearms and Chase pulled her up and onto a cat. Kimiko quickly argued and said, "I have to keep training!"

Frowning, Chase said calmly, "You will later… You cannot even stand at the moment, how do you expect to train in this condition?"

Kimiko hurt so bad she could hardly think, she replied to him by saying, "Cats can help me run!" And she fell back onto the cat. Chase sighed and shook his head- Kimiko scowled at that.

Her brain felt fuzzy: maybe she had a concussion….or twenty… Chase looked a little worried, but then again, who wouldn't be if they heard what she had said? Kimiko was talking crazy! She needed to stop and relax, but relaxing made her think of how angry Raimundo had sounded and that just made her sad. She needed distractions…

Once the cats took her back to her room, Kimiko asked them to help her into bed so she could regain feeling in her legs. They did and she just laid there for hours, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't want to think about Raimundo or the others- so she thought about Chase. And being a spy in his fortress. And learning his techniques. She thought about Chase's cat warriors and how they hadn't once mauled her. She thought about how angry Chase had been when he saw Wuya. She thought about how blind Chase was to not realize she was a girl. And she thought about his face- A LOT: the tiniest changes in his face showed all of his emotions… In a split second Kimiko could see when Chase was overjoyed, or enraged, or bored out of his mind.

Her brain was dizzy, why had she suddenly noticed she could read his face? How long had she been able to? That'd be useful for the guys to know… But do they even deserve to hear from her ever again? Kimiko scowled and furrowed her brow before literally throwing her feet off the bed and onto the floor. Her body followed suit and she fell onto the floor with a rather loud 'thump'. It didn't hurt as bad as she had thought it would, but then again her limbs hurt much worse than anything else…

She struggled to her feet on her own and nearly tumbled backwards, but she managed to keep her trembling knees in place. She stood on shaky ground for a brief moment before she heard a knock on her door and Chase came inside.

He gave her one look that confused the crap out of her- it was like a mix of nervousness and awkwardness and anger all wrapped in one- before he asked calmly, "Would you like me to heal your injuries?"

Kimiko blinked. "You can do that?" she asked, astounded. Chase nodded and stepped toward her- she was so amazed that she almost accepted the offer, but she caught herself. "Nah, actually…" she stopped to swallow before saying, "it'll toughen me up to let them heal on their own…"

"Then would you like me to go easier on you in training until you've healed?" Chase asked, his face flattening into stoic blankness.

Kimiko smiled a little and said, "Maybe don't kick so low below the belt…?" She was trying to make a male reference, but be funny about it, but Chase only nodded in response; does he never laugh? No… Kimiko knew he had an evil laugh, Jack said it was like rain pattering onto silk and bells that were on fire. Weird combination- Kimiko physically couldn't picture it.

Her brain still hurt and she still wasn't thinking clearly, which is probably why Kimiko suddenly asked, "Are you a vegan?" Chase blinked a few times.

"What?" he asked.

"You, know, like… you don't eat meat…?" Kimiko giggled a little at the end of her question- brain dead dork mode.

"I eat meat…" Chase responded, still looking confused, "Lao Mang Long soup has dragon in it… That's meat…"

"Do you eat other stuff besides soup?" Kimiko asked with an almost sleepy smile.

Chase stared at her for a moment and slowly he reached his hand up to her head. Kimiko stared at his hand in blissful confusion and watched as it glowed a blue-black-purple mix. She felt tingling where his hand was, and slowly her head stopped hurting and her thoughts made more sense.

"Had a feeling you had a concussion…" Chase whispered before slowly taking his hand away. Kimiko rubbed the spot where his hand was and she smiled softly.

"You could tell?" she asked.

Chase smirked a little and replied, "You were talking nonsense, it wasn't difficult…"

"No, I mean when you healed it," Kimiko clarified.

"It does not take long to figure out the exact injury, no," he replied. He remained silent for a moment before asking, "Would you like to eat?"

Kimiko patted her stomach once as her answer and she tried to walk with Chase down to the dining hall. She failed a lot, and kept tumbling and tripping over her own practically numb feet- Chase had to keep catching her and supporting her. He didn't seem to mind the first few times, but eventually she could see he was getting ticked off. She tried harder to walk, and ended up walking like a bold-legged chicken: at least she could walk!

She sat to eat with Chase, and to her surprise, the first thing he did was start eating real food! He ate a slice of the cake first and then he ate a large leg of some animal Kimiko didn't know the name of. She wanted to throw her rice at him it was so adorable- he was trying to show her that he ate normal food too, had her question offended him? It was so cute!

Wait… Chase and cute… Those two words don't go well together… Had he really healed her concussion or was she really just that exhausted from pain?

**Now to update other stories!**


	9. Grounded Gravity

**Defying Gravity… Amazing song… Amazing singer… I love that… It's epic. But it makes me wonder… where do they find these people?**

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Nine- Grounded Gravity_

Kimiko had slept until about nine the next morning- Chase had actually let her. Kimiko woke happy, extra sleep was an instant mood improver. She felt a little bad about not reporting to Raimundo, but then again, she was still kind of angry with him and the others. At the moment, Kimiko was happier with Chase than she was with her own friends… If that made any sense at all…

Kimiko was in her room, humming Defying Gravity to herself. (Because I'm listening to it…) She didn't try to hide the higher notes; eventually she began singing it aloud. She loved musicals- How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying, The Lion King, Chicago, Memphis, Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, Little Shop of Horrors- every one. They had the best songs and the best harmonies. She got to the climax of the song and let her vocal cords belt out the song. "No wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring meeeeee_ee_**eee**_eee_eee doo**oooo**_oooo_**oooo**wwwn…! Bring mee dooooown…! Ooo_hoooooo_**wooooooh**oooh…!" And Kimiko collapsed onto her bed once the song was over.

It was probably really stupid to sing so loudly, but then again, Chase hadn't come up and yelled at her, maybe he hadn't heard. Then again, did Chase ever _not_ hear what was said in his palace? Now she felt like she had just blown her cover.

She went to the door and threw it open. Chase was down the hall and Kimiko instantly shrunk back in surprise and fear. He looked a little annoyed and he asked calmly, yet with an edge of gravity in his tone, "Was that you…?"

"Oh, um, no, I was listening to music… Sorry, was it too loud..?" Kimiko lied. Chase raised an eyebrow for a moment before simply shaking his head and walking away. Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief, but she had a feeling Chase wasn't entirely buying it. She'd just have to be sure not to break into song anymore. Stupid Disney movies- making everyone think breaking into song at random wouldn't affect the situation…

Kimiko wandered around for a little while after that, trying to decide what she wanted to do. She eventually headed down to the training room, but Chase wasn't there this time. She shrugged it off and decided to practice a few techniques she imagined might work out. She stood on one foot, on her toes, did a sort of pirouette and flinging her free foot out as a sort of kick. She bounced off her foot, doing a forward flip, multiple times, and ending with a final movement as a sort of punch… It felt more like dancing than fighting, considering she wasn't punching anyone…. But at the same time, it felt good just to get some cardio in- she was actually getting used to working her muscles to exhaustion every day. Not doing so made her feel like she had pent up energy that needed to be let out.

Kimiko tried again, and she heard the female voice of Wuya ask, "And is that your seduction technique, ya little flame?"

She flipped her head back to stare at her in extreme shock. Wuya smirked and said, "Don't play dumb, I know… You don't do well hiding it, you know…"

"Don't hide what well?" Kimiko asked, still utterly confused, but now she was worried Wuya had figured it out.

"You're gay…" Wuya said. Kimiko practically fell on her face, but she merely flinched about a foot lower as Wuya continued, "Singing like that earlier… Dancing… Making yourself look good no matter what… You're not going to impress Chase by trying to be a woman, you know… He's straight, and no matter how feminine your voice is, he won't fall for it. He knows you're a man who's obsessed with him…"

Kimiko wanted to laugh her butt off. Wuya really didn't get it, did she? Oh, Kimiko was mentally rolling on the floor with her laughter. Kimiko wanted to screech with laughter- Wuya was so stupid!

"Wuya," Kimiko heard Chase's angry voice and she quickly looked to see him standing behind her- had he been there the whole time? Aw snap! Wuya was in for it!

Wuya flinched as Chase approached her. He spoke darkly, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't antagonize my apprentice… Did I give you permission to even speak to Raioki? Go find Spicer and pester him for a few months…" He was actually pointing to the door, and Wuya obeyed- LIKE A DOG! Now Kimiko couldn't help it, she fell over and was bawling with fits of laughter.

She was crying she was laughing so hard! She couldn't help it- Wuya was like a dejected little puppy obeying its master! It was too good! It was priceless!

Chase slowly walked over to where she was curled into a ball on the floor, still laughing. He smiled a little bit to see her laughing at Wuya and he just let her finish laughing hysterically before he spoke to her.

"I apologize for Wuya," he said, "I hope she did not offend you."

Kimiko replied in between giggles, "Nah, it's cool."

"I have no problem with teaching homosexuals," Chase added, trying to relieve some tension he apparently felt. It had the opposite effect on Kimiko- it made her feel really awkward.

"Well, no, I'm straight," she replied- she technically wasn't lying to him…after all…

Chase inhaled a little and whispered, "Oh… Then I apologize for thinking…" And his voice trailed off. Now the room was really uncomfortable. Kimiko kind of wished he hadn't said anything…

Eventually Chase offered the option of training, and Kimiko agreed to the idea. She trained basically with him for a while, but she sort of wanted to try out her newest thing. And she did- it caught Chase off-guard, and he stopped and stared in shock, allowing Kimiko to land her first hit on him. She actually knocked Chase to the ground! She flipped over once and began jumping up and down excitedly.

"I did it! I did it! I hit you! I hit you!" she cheered happily. Chase got to his feet, looked at her, and rushed out of the room. Kimiko stopped bouncing and stared after him. Was he really that upset? Should she have not hit him? It didn't make sense… Didn't he want her to hit him…? Wasn't that technically why they were training?

Kimiko sat down on the ground and muttered, "So much for defying gravity… Right now, I'll be lucky if I'm not grounded for hitting Chase…" She blew, buzzing her lips together and groaned to herself as she mulled over the whole situation.

… **Why did Chase run off…? Was he too proud to lose like that…?**


	10. Feelings

**Blah blah blah blah blah. Did you guys know that Xiaolin Chronicles is gonna only have Tara Strong as an original cast voice actor? OS far nobody else has confirmed being in it, and most of them can't join… I wonder if Tom Kenny will join… He did an amazing job voicing Hannibal…AND Raimundo! He's got a frighteningly versatile voice… SpongeBob *shudders***

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Ten- Feelings_

Kimiko had been sitting in the training room, drawing pictures on the floor with her fingers, for almost an hour now. She saw Chase's feet before she actually heard him come back, and he looked a little bit like he had just run a marathon- he was sweating and he looked out of breath.

"I'm sorry, should I have not hit you?" Kimiko asked, getting to her feet.

Chase replied calmly, "No, I'm proud that you did… I apologize for running off like that… I needed…" he paused and Kimiko's first instinct was that he had forgotten his soup that morning- when he had looked at her his eyes seemed more golden than normal- maybe if he didn't have his soup at certain time intervals he'd lose himself… Hard to know.

So she asked, "Needed what?"

Chase smirked a little at her and he replied, "I needed to choke something that had disobeyed my orders to leave…" Kimiko's eyes widened in shock- he had killed Wuya? He saw her reaction and Chase said, "She's still alive, but she left, don't fret…"

Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief- she didn't want to walk down the hall and find a body sprawled on the floor. All though, since it would be Wuya's body, that might be okay… Chase wiped his gloved hand across his forehead and Kimiko immediately noticed- Chase was sweating! She had yet to actually see him sweat! Did Wuya put up a fight?

"Did she attack you back?" Kimiko asked.

Chase chuckled, and said, "A little… But it's fine…" He gripped the top of his armor and tried adjusting it a few times. He grunted softly and muttered, "No..." Kimiko blinked as chase walked off.

"We'll train later," he called to her. Kimiko watched, and she noticed that Chase was pulling his armor off over his head. She had never seen Chase without his armor, and it made her tempted to follow him to see. She followed after him a little bit, and she managed to see that he was wearing a long-sleeved, probably skin tight, black shirt underneath- it looked, from where she was, as though his gloves were attached to it, but she couldn't tell.

Maybe he needed to change clothes? Kimiko wondered all sorts of options to herself. But instead of going up to her room to wonder, she stayed downstairs and she went to sit at one of the multitudes of pools of crystal water in his palace.

She had been sitting there for a long time before she heard Chase ask, "Enjoying ourselves, are we?" She looked up behind her, he was too far away from the water for his reflection to actually show in its surface and she blinked a couple times in surprise.

Chase's long black hair was hanging behind his back, even his normal lock that hung in his face, but she could see it dripping water- he must have taken a bath…! She had looked at his face first, because she was accustomed to not seeing any changes in the rest of him. But today was different. Chase's normal armor wasn't on him anymore, instead, he was wearing a skin tight black shirt, no gloves, that only reached about halfway down his triceps, and Kimiko found herself staring in amazement and shock. She was sure her cheeks were red as she could clearly see each one of Chase's defined muscles through the contours of the shirt, and his arms! Completely exposed! He was ripped!

Kimiko felt lightheaded as her imagination went wild; picturing what Chase looked like under that shirt. She knew pretty well already, just seeing him stand there told her that he had the body of a swimsuit model, or maybe more like a god! He was wearing his usual baggy black pants with the shirt, but that was what he always wore with his armor- Kimiko was focusing on the newly discovered body.

All she could feel right now was infatuation- Chase was actually very attractive! She had always thought he had a nice face, but she had never known what was under that armor…until now.

"I, uh, I got… Um…" Kimiko couldn't think, she felt like she was babbling. Chase waited for her to talk, though- which made Kimiko a little angry. He could plainly see that she was talking baby talk, yet here he was letting her embarrass herself! She quickly said, looking away as fast as she could, "I got bored…"

"That's alright," Chase said calmly, "We can train now, if you like…" Kimiko refused to look at him- she wouldn't be able to make words if she did. "That would give you something to do, wouldn't it?" he asked, kneeling in front of her, well, more like squatting to her level. Kimiko kept looking away- she felt so different now… Normally when she saw a cute guy, sure, she would definitely be a little dizzy, but this was ridiculous! Why was just seeing Chase out of his armor, not even shirtless, doing this to her? …Was it because he was opening up to her…? She had never seen him drop all his defenses like this before, maybe it had more of a meaning for her because she had always seen Chase as this impossible foe that she'd never even be able to fight, and suddenly here he was, just an incredibly handsome, but non-threatening man.

He wasn't the Chase Young she always pictured in her head when she heard the name- she saw a dark and powerful man who never let anyone see if he had emotion. Not this…! This was like Chase was just a normal, warm, friendly piece of man candy…

She swallowed and responded to him, "Yeah…" Her voice quivered as she struggled to keep herself from looking at him again.

He stood and said, "Well then, let's go…" He didn't move and Kimiko had no choice but to look up to see why- he was holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

'KYA! Handsome _and_ a gentleman! Why me…?' Kimiko thought to herself- she was mentally screaming it at herself, but Chase heard nothing as she accepted his hand. Kimiko was starting to wish one of the guys had signed up for this- why did she have to be the one to do all this? Nobody had told her Chase was this attractive! How was she supposed to learn anything when she was constantly checking her teacher out?

Chase walked with her back to the training room, and Kimiko couldn't stop staring at him. She hoped he wouldn't notice, because she didn't think she'd be able to look away this time…

Now it was going to be even more difficult for Kimiko to keep her secret- having the hots for the person she was spying on and all…! Now she had to remain a straight boy who had no feelings at all for her incredibly hot mentor. If she didn't get over these feelings, Kimiko was sure Chase would figure her out…

**Hee hee. Originally I had another idea planned for this chapter, and it was worse… I like this one better.**


	11. Cover

**Manamana! Doo doo dee doo doo! Manamana!**

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Eleven- Cover_

Kimiko had been training with Chase for hours upon hours, and he was just beating her to a pulp because she physically couldn't fight back! It's hard to fight when you feel lightheaded, you know? Kimiko kept watching as his body moved, the muscles flowing together into each attack made her feel like she was watching a sprinting horse or a giant muscled beast- like how you can see every little movement they make with their pounds of muscle. It felt like that to her, only Chase was something she felt attracted to- horses and beasts, not so much…

After about six hours, Chase figured that Raioki had had enough for the day and he let 'him' go up to his room. Wuya came out of the shadows and she whispered, "Chase, why'd you tell him that…?"

Chase smirked and replied, "I couldn't exactly be honest, now could I Wuya?"

"But he-" she began arguing when Chase cut her off harshly.

"**She **needed to hear something more believable than the truth Wuya," he barked at her. Wuya froze where she was.

"_She_?" she breathed.

Chase turned to her and he said calmly, "Oh yes. Raioki is very much a woman. I am as yet unsure of why she is lying and pretending to be a man, but I know for sure now that she is a girl."

"For sure?" Wuya asked, still wide-eyed.

"Yes, well, I had my suspicions right from the start, and every little thing she did only made me more suspicious… Hearing her sing earlier this morning confirmed to me that she's not male. And you thought she was a boy," Chase added that last part just to stab at Wuya's intelligence.

Wuya quickly snapped, "What, and you never once thought-?"

"Not once," Chase interrupted, "it was painfully obvious from the moment I met her. All I need to know now is why she's lying to me about her gender…"

"Did you ever think it was maybe because you've never trained a girl before…?" Wuya asked sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest, "You seem like a hugely sexist kind of guy to the rest of the world Chase- all your enslaved warriors are male… She probably decided to lie because she thinks you'd kill her if you found out who she really is…"

Chase frowned. Perhaps Wuya was right. Turning back to look up toward the hallway where Raioki's room was, Chase whispered, "This is getting much too involved… I wish she had never come here…"

Wuya snickered behind him and Chase sent a glare her way. The witch flinched and scurried away. Chase turned back to gaze up at her hallway and wonder in silence about his mysterious student…

**Aw, snap! Look who knows! But he doesn't know everything, now does he? HAHA! All you peeps who started guessing- you were right! YOU ALL GET A CAKE! *Hands out cakes***


	12. Kiss

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Twelve- Kiss_

Kimiko had been upstairs soaking in a wonderful bubble bath for almost an hour now- she was just trying to get Chase out of her head. She had burning feelings for him at the moment; she hoped maybe getting beaten up by him a few more times would convince her he wasn't so great. Chase really wasn't that great either, sure he was immortal and had eternal youth, but he was only that way because he was a dragon demon thing. She pictured the dragon form of Chase and felt like that helped her lose the dizzy feeling he gave her. That could be her way of keeping control- picture his dragon form!

She sighed happily and let herself sink lower, so that only her eyes were above the bubbles. She faintly heard a knocking sound and she called out, "Bathing, whaddyou need?"

Chase's voice made her sit straight up in fear and anxiety. He asked calmly, "Could I see you downstairs in a moment?"

"Uh…!" Kimiko squeaked, trying to find her towel, "One second…!" She quickly drained the tub and began drying herself off as fast as she could. She pulled on her clothes, after wrapping her chest, and she rushed down the hall without shoes.

She bounded over the railing on the stairs and she began sliding down the four flights at a wonderful speed. She got closer to the end and hopped off, spinning by grabbing a pillar and landing carefully on the ground. Chase was sitting at his throne, and he looked amused by her dramatic entrance.

She hurried over to him and tried to catch her breath as he said, "There apparently is a new Shen Gong Wu revealing itself… Would you like to retrieve it?"

She blinked; another Wu? She did sort of want to beat Raimundo up again, so she said yes. Chase smirked, got to his feet, and held out a hand to her. Kimiko took it, he pulled her closer to him, and they appeared within a thick forest in an instant.

She blinked a few times and then felt the earth beneath her toes. "Agh! I forgot my shoes!' she groaned and yelled loudly, jumping onto one foot and trying to get the leaves off the bottom. Chase chuckled at her and slipped his sandals off and motioned for her to take them. She was sure she was blushing as she slipped her smaller feet into the larger sandals, but she hoped Chase didn't see it.

She quickly rushed off, trying to find the Wu, and she came face to face with her friends again. She froze on the spot as Omi noticed her. Omi smiled with a hint of sadness and then got into his fighting pose.

"You will not defeat us again, you strange buoy!" Omi shouted and had actually said buoy, instead of using successful slang.

Kimiko made a confused face, although inside she wanted to laugh and hug him. "What?" she asked.

Clay turned around, and after a tiny sparkle of recognition in his eyes, he jumped and said, "What you did to Rai was totally wrong, you dirty snake!"

Kimiko saw the Chameleon bot searching for Wu, ignoring her blatantly, when suddenly she was kicked to the ground. She immediately jumped to her feet and found a very unhappy looking Raimundo glaring at her. She wiped her mouth, because that was where he had kicked, and now her lip was bleeding.

"That was low for a Xiaolin," Kimiko hissed darkly at him.

"Oh, and you would know?" he asked cynically.

Kimiko snarled angrily at him and pounced, hitting him and throwing him to the ground with ease. Raimundo kicked her off of him, but she spun back around and kicked him when he got back up. Omi and Clay were trying to simply break up the fight, both of them saying that finding the Wu was more important than some petty argument, but it wasn't working too well.

Kimiko punched Raimundo just as Chase had punched her, right at an opening in his stomach while his arms were raised to attack. Raimundo gagged and tried to attack her again. Kimiko made to kick him, but he caught her foot. So she adjusted how the foot on the ground was positioned and spun on it, lifting herself up and kicking him in the face. He immediately released her and Kimiko smiled- her technique worked even when she only had one free foot! That was good to know…!

Omi finally grabbed hold of Kimiko, Clay grabbed Raimundo, and suddenly the Chameleon bot shouted, "I found it!" It was holding up a shimmering Wu and Kimiko spat in its direction.

Kimiko jerked out of Omi's grip and she hissed angrily at Raimundo, "Next time you attack me like that, I'll fricking kill you…"

"I'd like to see you try…!" he shouted, fighting with all his strength against Clay's iron grip.

Kimiko's temper clicked and she was so close to burning down the entire forest. She jumped forward, but was caught midair around the stomach. She coughed and struggled against the one who had caught her. She looked up and she saw Chase was that one… She immediately stopped struggling and he let her go.

She glared daggers at Raimundo, but gave Omi and Clay gentle looks to say goodbye just before Chase's hand touched her shoulder and they were brought back to his palace.

She quickly pulled away from him and she grumbled, "I could have beaten him…"

"I am very well aware of that, Raioki," Chase said calmly, "However, I think that was quite enough… You focused too much on your anger and not enough on your goal…"

Kimiko had her arms folded over her chest and she was fuming. She glared at the floor, not speaking, just grumbling under her breath. Her anger was interrupted when a cloth suddenly touched her lips.

She blinked and looked at Chase, who was holding the cloth to her face, and he said calmly, "Take care of that will you? I don't want blood all over my floor…"

Kimiko snatched the cloth from his hand and pressed it against her bleeding lower lip to stop the circulation and flow. She still glared down at the floor, and she noticed there actually was a fair amount of blood on it. She went to wipe at it with her foot, but paused when she saw she still had Chase's shoes on. She quickly took them off and slid her foot along the blood, smearing it and making her foot feel wet and sticky.

Chase watched her curiously as she began drawing pictures with her foot and the blood- she drew fire. Kimiko missed her element- she hadn't been able to use it in days…!

She pulled the cloth away from her lip and gently touched it with her bare fingers. Looking at the tips, she saw no blood, but she decided to check with Chase.

"Is it good?" she asked, sticking her lower lip out far for him to see.

Chase glanced at her and asked, looking away, "Why are you asking me? Does it feel better?"

"No, I mean, is it still bleeding?" Kimiko clarified her question.

Chase looked at her lip and said quietly, "It's still red… And it's going to scab, but other than that…" Kimiko smiled a little bit at the thought that she had finally been injured in her face- now that she was a 'boy' people weren't afraid to strike her face. People didn't realize they needed to keep her face pretty because they figured…. Well… Rai knew it was her… So he was just being a jerk…

Kimiko started heading up to her room, she was humming Defying Gravity to herself again, but trying to keep her notes low.

"What song is that anyhow?" Chase asked behind her.

Kimiko stopped and looked at him. She responded, "It's Defying Gravity, it's from Wicked… It's an American musical…" Chase made a weird face in response to that, so Kimiko made a weird face back. She turned around again and went up to her room to try and help her lip heal successfully. She hadn't really noticed it until now, but her bruises were getting better- her arms only had about ten on each, and her legs weren't black anymore, they were just purple!

She went up and applied antibacterial ointment to her lip before rushing back downstairs to eat something for dinner. She had skipped it the other night, now that she thought of it. She was a hungry little apprentice!

Hopping down to the door, Kimiko pushed it open and smiled when she saw Chase sitting there, drinking his soup. He smiled a little at her when he saw her, but quickly went back to his soup.

Kimiko walked over and sat, examining the cake for tonight. Chocolate again… She had to ask, "Is chocolate your favorite or something?"

Chase blinked and stared up at her in confusion for a moment- she pointed at the cake and he seemed to understand her question. "I suppose," he replied, sipping more of his soup.

Kimiko sat back down and muttered, "I've always liked Red Velvet best…" Chase just gave her a funny look and went back to his soup.

Kimiko sat there for a moment, just watching him. Soup actually sounded really good… But his dragon kind was the only soup she saw… "You have any different kinds of soup?" she asked.

Chase looked up at her and replied, "What kind would you like…?"

Kimiko thought for a moment before saying, "I want tomato soup and grilled cheese!" She kicked her legs eagerly when she said that- like a little kid. Chase nodded and snapped his fingers. Three cats rushed out of the room.

"It'll be a little bit, but they should bring it for you," he said calmly. Kimiko bounced in her chair a little she was so excited.

Sure enough, no less than a minute later the cats brought her steaming tomato soup and hot and crunchy, but perfectly melted, grilled cheese. She smiled happily as they placed her food before her and Kimiko quickly dipped the sandwich into the soup before munching down on it. Chase watched her for a moment, apparently she ate her food funny, but he went back to his own soup.

Kimiko finished the sandwich first and then she began sipping her soup. It felt kind of weird for them to both be sipping in unison, and Chase felt the tension as well, because they both stopped at the same exact time and looked at each other.

Kimiko's cheeks were blazing with embarrassment, and she had to look away. Their eyes had met when they looked at each other, and she had felt electricity flow through her at seeing his golden irises shimmer with the light. She hoped he didn't recognize her eyes, but then again, he had yet to recognize her, didn't he?

He had gone back to his soup, but Kimiko wanted to relieve the tension, so she ate something else before going back to hers. She went back to her soup, but didn't hear Chase slurping this time. She was curious, so she glanced at him through her peripheral and saw that he was watching her. It made her suddenly self-conscious to know that he was watching as she ate- normally Chase ignored her during meals…

She coughed softly, sitting back against her chair, and she wondered if Chase ever got lonely eating by himself every night. She knew she would! Kimiko needed someone to talk to at least once every other day- she couldn't imagine spending fifteen hundred years alone with simply cats for company…! Although Katnappe probably could…

Kimiko was looking at her finger and she noticed she had a small cut across the tip. She put it to her lips and sucked on it softly- that was the natural reaction every human being had. Even though it supposedly wasn't healthy…

Chase got to his feet and Kimiko blinked up at him in confusion. He walked out of the room, and Kimiko wanted to follow him just to see where he was going. She got up and left the room, but she didn't actually follow him. She decided instead to go up to her room so she could sing softly to herself.

She sat on her bed and sang 'Simple and Clean' to herself. She knew the lyrics in Japanese, but if Chase actually heard that, he'd know it was her. She was singing the song incredibly softly while lying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean…" she skipped lines all the time and kept singing softly to herself, "Simple and clean is the way that you're making' me feel tonight… … You're all I need… When you walk away, you don't hear me say, Please oh baby, don't go… It's hard to let it go…" She dozed off in the midst of her singing and her eyelids fell shut.

Chase came up to check on his student later that night- he had been every night. And one night he had accidentally woken her up at six. He had been expecting her for dinner, but instead that night had found her sound asleep. Tonight, he knocked gently on the door, but got no response. He had a feeling she was asleep, but he had to be sure.

He pushed her door open and found all the lights on, but she sure enough was sound asleep on her bed. But she wasn't underneath any of the blankets. Chase shook his head with a smile and began turning off the lights. He stopped at the one beside her bed and he looked down at her for a moment. Her lip was bleeding again… He carefully pulled her blankets up over her sprawling limbs and then leaned down close to her face.

He gently placed his lips upon hers, and when he pulled them away, the soft blue purple tinted glow resonating from her lips faded and revealed her lip to be healed beautifully. Chase smiled and turned off the last of her lights before leaving her to get a good night's sleep…

**AAAAAAWWWWW….! Chase is so sweet…! WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY?**


	13. Improvement

**We ordered pizza…. Yummmmmmm… Finals started this week… Oh joy… My first one isn't for a few days, but it's going to kill my brain. I'll be a zombie for the entire rest of the week! Don't mind me if I ramble… "Stop saying words"**

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Thirteen- Improvement_

Kimiko wandered downstairs after she woke up- she felt her stomach rumbling with hunger. She pushed open the dining hall door, saw Chase wasn't in there, and sat at the table anyway. Munching on an apple, Kimiko saw a cat slowly pad up to the table. It looked at her for a brief moment before gently rubbing its head against her leg and looking toward the door. Kimiko followed its gaze and saw two more cats come into the room, followed by her evil villain false teacher. Kimiko smiled a little before swallowing.

"Morning!" she said happily. Chase smiled a little back at her and walked to his seat at the table. Kimiko kind of wanted to hit him- no real reason, she just really wanted to… He wasn't really her teacher; she was trying to learn his weaknesses; so far she hadn't really learned any… She just learned facts about him. The guys couldn't really use those, either… It was neat to get to know Chase at a less hostile level like this, but it always made her feel guilty to remember that she was taking advantage of his hospitality and his time. She remembered Dojo saying to not be fooled by Chase's hospitality, but then again she didn't have any reason to doubt it either… Sure, she didn't fully trust him, and that was completely natural, but she had no reason to doubt his kindness either…

She stole a glance at Chase: having his soup yet again and she wondered to herself if Chase was this nice to Jermaine when he taught him all that time ago… Maybe she could text him later and ask… She hadn't texted Raimundo in a couple of days, but she still didn't really want to talk to him….

"How's the lip?" Kimiko blinked when she heard the question. She looked at Chase and she quickly realized he was the one who asked.

She touched her lower lip once and said, "I think it's all healed…" She ran her fingers along the skin and didn't feel a scab, so she assumed it was all set. Chase nodded once and went back to his soup. Thinking about her healed lip, Kimiko looked at her arms- no bruises! She then looked at her legs, only a few bruises left…! She smiled happily when she saw her body healing, but her smile faded and she began thinking to herself. Chase hadn't woken her up at dawn in three days… They had just kept training later in the day… Didn't he say he wanted to train her in the mornings after she had gotten rest? Her brain hurt as she thought about it.

"How come you haven't woken me up for training at sunrise lately…?" she finally asked, resting her chin in her crossed arms on the tabletop. Chase glance up at her for just a moment before looking back down at his soup.

He replied calmly, "Because as of late I have found our later training sessions have proven to be more useful… You have progressed more with the more rest you have gotten…"

Kimiko smirked and she mumbled, "Ch'yah, no duh. Sleep helps everybody focus…." Chase gave her a funny look, but he smiled at her comment anyway.

She watched the cats collect their dishes and eventually figured she might as well head to the training room- Chase would catch up soon enough… She walked to the door, pushed, and stepped onto the cold floor of the hallway. Still no shoes… Ah well, it wouldn't make much difference while training would it?

She tried practicing punches and kicks while she waited for Chase, but it never felt quite right unless she actually had someone to hit. Where was Raimundo when she needed his face as a punching bag? Oh yeah, being a jerk… She threw her fist angrily into the air; trying to envision that she was punching Chase- she just kept seeing Raimundo, though… Guess she was still mad at him…

Chase came into the room a little later and he immediately began the training. Kimiko had already been thrown into the wall six times after the first five minutes, but she didn't feel too bad. Nothing like the first day, when even a single hit made her feel like her bones were breaking. Today it just felt like she was fighting- not getting murdered. She knew just from that fact that she was improving; if she weren't then Chase would have given up on her. He didn't seem like the type that would press a hopeless case…

He knocked her down again, but this time Kimiko thought fast- she swept her feet underneath his before she had even hit the ground- it worked, Chase fell down and landed flat on his back. She grinned at him and when he looked up he smirked a little at seeing her so happy. He sat up, and Kimiko decided to tease him.

"Whose supposed to be teaching who here?" she asked breathlessly. Chase furrowed his brow, but still smiled- it was kind of a 'don't give me that crap, you jerk' face. But it was all in good feelings- if he really meant it Kimiko would probably be dead…

Chase got to his feet and he asked, "Now why couldn't you have this attitude the other day when fighting the Dragon of Wind…? Instead of flying off the handle…?" Kimiko frowned at him for that. It wasn't her fault! It was Raimundo's for kicking her out of the blue!

She muttered angrily under her breath about it, but when she noticed Chase offering his hand, she figured training could get her anger out in a safer way. She took it and the two continued with the training…

**There will be more at a later date…**


	14. The Invitation

**My exam today… well… I can't talk about it… It was very long, though… Over three hours… My brain hurt afterwards… **

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Fourteen- The Invitation_

Kimiko had been training with Chase for almost five hours now, and she still had only knocked him down once. She was getting better at dodging his attacks, but she knew she'd have some bruises by tomorrow… Chase had just knocked her flat on her back when Kimiko heard what sounded like Wuya snickering. She sat up quickly and sure enough, Wuya was in the doorway laughing at her failure. Kimiko scowled at her, but her gaze was blocked by Chase, who was offering a hand to help her up.

"Why is she back already…?" Kimiko asked, taking his hand and trying to avoid letting him pull her too quickly.

Chase glanced back at Wuya and then replied with a smirk, "She never stays gone for long, does she…?"

Chase turned to face Wuya, and was obviously was about to ask why she was there, when Wuya cut across him and said, "Jack wanted me to bring him here." And Jack poked his red head around the doorway and smiled happily.

Kimiko saw Chase scowling and that made her giggle- apparently he didn't like Jack's surprise visit… But before Chase could yell at him to get out, Jack suddenly ran over to her! Kimiko was most shocked by this- Jack adored Chase! He kissed the ground he walked on! Why would he come over to her before Chase?

"Hi, I saw you fight the other day," he said with a smile. Kimiko stood and glanced from Chase, to Wuya, to Jack, and around that circle as he continued, "You seem like a cool Heylin guy, and uh, I was wondering… Well, there's this big party going on in Hong Kong, and one of my robots could get us there by the time it starts, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me as my new evil friend."

Kimiko immediately smiled, her eyes wide with excitement. She quickly said, "A party in Hong Kong? Are you kidding? Yeah I wanna-"

"Raioki," Chase's stern voice made her stop where she was. She looked at him and saw his icy stare and she immediately knew he was telling her no.

"Why not?" she asked, hurrying over to where he was, "It's only a party! It'll be-"

"No," Chase interjected. Kimiko closed her mouth and he said calmly, "And the reasoning…? One, though you shouldn't need more than this I will tell you more, I forbid it. I am your teacher, and what I say goes. Second, wherever Spicer goes, destruction and chaos follows. If you go with him you **will** not might, WILL get injured, attacked, robbed, killed, or arrested. And lastly, because I don't want you coming back here and having no energy for training the next morning. The answer is no."

Kimiko frowned and looked at Jack. He looked heartbroken, but she said, "Sorry, that's it, I guess…" Jack left, hanging his head in sorrow, and Kimiko watched with a look of sympathy.

"Go wash up," Chase said to her calmly. Kimiko looked at him and nodded before heading out and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Chase walked out of the training room to watch her head up and Wuya said behind him with a smirk, "She'll disobey you…"

He turned to her and he growled, "She knows better…"

"Does she?" Wuya asked with a catlike grin, "Has she disobeyed you yet?" Chase didn't respond- that signified no, and Wuya said, "Then perhaps this will be her chance to learn not to…"

"She won't leave…" Chase said, looking back to the stairs.

Wuya remained silent for a moment before whistling a long, low whistle. Chase's ears twitched when she did and he turned to glare at her. She was grinning again, and this did all but phase Chase. He didn't ask any questions, but Wuya spoke anyway, as if he had, and she said, "Look at you…" Chase narrowed his eyes at her, but she kept talking in her mocking tone. "Gazing after her like some lovesick teenager… I never thought I'd see the day…" Wuya feigned wooing and continued by asking with a sickeningly sweet voice, "You really care about her that much…?"

"I care for her well-being and nothing more, Wuya," Chase snarled angrily at her.

"Then why forbid a party with Jack…? Sure, she might get arrested or something… Oh wait," she grinned a cunningly evil grin and she hissed, "She'd get thrown into a prison waiting area with men, wouldn't she…? And it wouldn't take them long to figure out that she's not what she appears to be, would it…?" Chase was clenching his fist so tightly the knuckles were white and cracking. Wuya smirked and asked, "Afraid she'll get raped in an alleyway or in a prison, are we…? Don't want to lose that flower under your watchful eye…? Want to take it for yourself, Chase, is that i-?"

Chase had punched her square in the stomach, and he sent her flying into the wall. She fell to her hands and knees, coughing up blood, and he growled at her, "Get out before I really lose my temper…" Wuya stumbled to her feet.

She staggered past him, but as she did, she let soft words slide and she whispered, "How much longer can you hide behind your mask…?" Chase closed his eyes and inhaled deeply when she spoke- attempting to keep a lid on his rage.

Wuya continued staggering to the door, when Chase heard 'Raioki' call out, "What was that crash?" He stepped out of the training room, looked up at her and replied blankly, "Just removing our pest problem, yet again, Raioki, you may continue with your…bath…" He had paused; looking her over quickly, noticing her hair was sopping wet, and her clothes were in a mess- she had rushed out of the room to see what had happened. It made him smile to see how out of breath she was: somebody really wanted to see the action.

When she started heading back to her room, however, Wuya's words came back across his mind. He quickly called to her, "Actually, Raioki, would you come back down? I'd like to continue our training a little longer…" She stopped and looked at him for a second before turning and coming back over to the stairs. Chase scowled to himself as he watched her come down- he couldn't believe he was listening to Wuya. He had to train her and keep her mind off that party… And once training would end, she'd be too tired to sneak out anyway… It worked out in his favor, but that was also in Wuya's favor. And that made him angry…

She stopped in front of him and waited for Chase to go back into the training room before following him. Kimiko had her sopping hair untied and everywhere- it was an absolute wreck that desperately needed brushing. But during training, her hair was the furthest thing from her mind, not unlike Jack's invitation…

Chase trained her long past dinner, and when he finally decided it was over, Kimiko was hardly hungry anymore. She went and ate a little bit with him, but she was more tired than anything.

Before going back up to her room, she tried running her fingers through her hair and found millions of snarls. She'd definitely need to brush…

Kimiko spent a good twenty minutes just trying to get out the snarls at the bottom. The middle took less time, but it hurt more because she couldn't hold all the hair above it to keep it from pulling on her scalp. It was worth it once she was done, however, because after the brushing, a rinse, and a little conditioner to leave in, it felt like silk. Did boys' hair feel like silk? Probably not… Clay's felt like straw… Omi didn't have any… And Raimundo had always been picky about his hair, so she never got to touch it… Kimiko wondered if Chase was as picky as Raimundo about his hair… It would make her laugh to see him combing his hair, and just picturing it made her giggle. But she was so tired, she quickly forgot what she had been giggling at, and eventually fell asleep.

She dreamt of horses running through clouds and Chase and Raimundo racing on them while they brushed their hair. Even in her sleep she was smiling…

Chase came up to her room later that night, making sure of his fears that she had snuck out, or putting them to rest, he wasn't sure until he opened the door. He smiled when he found her sound asleep in her bed- he almost wanted to go find Wuya and show her how wrong she was, but then, Wuya would know he had checked to be sure… He looked at her for a moment, and he could tell that she was absolutely out cold- she had used up all her energy in training. He smiled a little; in her sleep it was painfully obvious she was female. He wondered how anyone could actually think she was a man…

**Well…. Jack's kinda… Jack… Sooooo….. Yeah… Isn't it weird…? Fourteen chapters and this and twelve were the only ones with even really hints of romance in them? Kimiko's fangasm over Chase sort of counts, I suppose… If you couldn't tell, the romance progresses slowly in this one…**


	15. Sick

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Fifteen- Sick_

Kimiko woke up the next morning feeling sick. She went right to the bathroom and threw up. She tried to go back out, but ended up going right back in and puking again. The way she saw it, she had the stomach bug. She wanted to go out and at least let Chase know, but her stomach wasn't letting that happen. Even though she didn't have any food in her belly, she was still vomiting… She needed ginger ale… Or a sudden cure…

Chase had been training alone for hours until about one, and he hadn't heard Raioki come downstairs for breakfast. He wondered if she was still asleep, and decided he may as well go up and check on her. As he went up, he began to worry that she had in fact snuck out and wasn't back yet. He didn't want Wuya to be right…

Knocking gently on the door, Chase waited and got a garbled response. He scowled angrily to himself and opened the door- he found her attached bathroom door open, the light on, and her hunched over the sink, spitting up. He stopped and tilted his head slightly to make sure he was seeing this right.

She lifted her head to look at him and she smiled weakly before heaving again. Chase swallowed and observed her actual room- everything had been left the same way since he checked, other than the fact that she was in the bathroom and was ill.

Turning to her, he asked quietly, "Do you need anything?"

She choked back a response, "Ginger ale…!" Before she coughed into the running sink again. Chase nodded and went to retrieve it for her. His cats got him several different types- two stolen form Spicer- and he brought them all up to her room, with several glasses.

"It won't help unless you actually stop for an extended period of time," he told her calmly. She nodded, signifying she understood and she continuously swallowed while raising her head to stare up at the ceiling. She was trying to keep it down… Chase left her to try and get well, but he did leave two cats with her to care for her should the need arise…

She had gone ten minutes now safely, so she gulped down three glasses of the spruced drink. She remained in the bathroom for a while longer, and she spat into the sink a few times before taking her trash bin with her into her bedroom and lying on the bed. The cats rested on her floor, and watched over her as she occasionally complained of her aching stomach, and occasionally threw up. Kimiko groaned…

"I wanna watch Balto…" she mumbled… One of the cats got up to try and find what she wanted, but Kimiko knew it never would. She always watched it dubbed in Japanese when she got sick- it made her feel like she'd get better to see the sick children getting better…

But without her traditional movie, Kimiko just lay in bed and watched the ceiling do nothing. After a few hours, the cat came back into the room with a book. Apparently it was a Balto book, but Kimiko wasn't sure she'd want to read, lest she ruin the pages… She thanked the cat and set the book beside her on the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

It didn't work, because almost as soon as she had closed her eyes, Chase came into the room and he asked if she was feeling up to training, or eating, or anything. Kimiko opened one eye and she grumbled, "Am I still green?"

Chase walked over to her and he replied with a smile, "Only around your gills." She stuck her tongue out at him and rubbed her stomach.

"Stupid stomach bug…" she grumbled. One of the cats in the room hopped up onto her bed beside her and rested its head on her extra pillows. Chase thought to shoo the cat off and way, but she seemed happy to be able to pet it, so he allowed the disobedience for now.

After a brief moment of thinking, Chase asked, "What did you eat that could have upset you?"

"Your fricking cooking," she replied, rolling her head to look at the cat. Chase let his lip twitch up on one side in a smile, even though her smart-ass response annoyed him.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked, looking at the other cat, which was scratching its ear indifferently. Kimiko groaned in response.

Seeing as how she wasn't really answering, Chase gave up and nodded. He turned and left her room, and Kimiko tried to get to sleep again.

Once again, nobody seemed to want her to get any sleep. Her phone vibrated in her bag and she had one cat give it to her. It was Raimundo, asking what she had found out thus far. She told him she got sick and wasn't feeling well, but she did tell him a couple things she learned. After her message she told him she needed to rest, so she was turning her phone off.

She set the pink phone on her nightstand and slowly faded into sleep. The cats left her once she was asleep, and went and notified Chase of this. How, no one really knows, but he seemed to understand. He told them to let her rest a while, seeing as how he didn't want his cats getting sick either, and he said she'd get up on her own eventually.

Chase wasn't going up to check on her tonight- he wasn't going to catch her sick…!


	16. Discovered

**Mother's Day craziness…! So much outdoor activity! I actually think I tanned! Which says something, because I didn't even tan when we were in Florida… **

_**Undercover Lover- **__Chapter Sixteen- Discovered_

Kimiko woke up around eight later that same day and she had to admit she felt better. She got up, noticed the cats were gone, and decided she'd wait a little longer before eating. Training, or at least wandering aimlessly, never hurts though.

She found Chase using his all seeing eye thingy when she got halfway down the stairs- he didn't seem to notice her yet, and she sort of wanted to keep it that way: Kimiko wanted to try and sneak up on him. She padded silently closer and closer to him, breathing as daintily as she could and trying to make as little noticeable movement as possible.

"You aren't very stealthy, you know that?" Chase suddenly said while still looking at the eye. Kimiko froze where she was and waited. He turned his head to look at her and he commented, "Being quiet only works if you're quiet the entire time, not just when you decide to scare someone."

She scowled at him and mumbled, "You seem pretty good at it…"

Chase smirked and asked, "Feeling better, are we?" Kimiko nodded and smiled a little bit, but she pouted at him because she hadn't been able to scare him. "Perhaps you'd like me to train you in stealth and silence?" Chase offered, seeing how put out she looked. Kimiko jumped forward eagerly and bounced on her heels at the idea. Obviously she wanted to learn.

So the two spent their training session with Chase going off somewhere and Kimiko having to find and sneak up on him without him hearing her once. The way they tested was she would pounce at him- if he heard, he'd dodge, if not, she'd jump on him. So far, Kimiko had fallen flat on her stomach each time…he had heard her…

She walked as lightly as possible through the halls, she could see where Chase was, but she didn't know how to go about approaching him. He had been able to hear her every other time, why would this be any different? He had kept saying her movements were too shaky and she was too nervous, but Kimiko was just trying to be light. This would have been great for Raimundo, he could have made himself lighter than air and had gotten Chase on the first try- oh, why did it have to be her?

She stood and thought for a while of how she could do this. She thought of Raimundo for a long time, but eventually she began thinking of Clay. He always found different solutions to obstacles that nobody seemed to find other ways to fix… What would Clay do…?

Kimiko lifted her foot and slowly began to move like she was dancing, but like slow ball room dancing, sort of. She tried to imitate Clay's square dancing he had once shown her, only much slower. It had a rhythm to it, and she was able to place her weight on her heels, but spread it quickly. He had said it was something called rolling your feet… People in parades have to do it, or something… Clay's explanations never made much sense to begin with…

She was a little ways behind Chase now, and she could see his ears twitch occasionally- listening for her. She prayed he couldn't, but then again, her heartbeat was pounding in her ears, so how would it not be in his? She was a little ways to his side now, he was in front of a chair, but he had his eyes closed- that was part of their deal: he couldn't look. Kimiko jumped at him, and to her surprise she actually came in contact with him and knocked him straight down.

Chase's eyes flew open as soon as she hit him, but he couldn't do much but soften the landing. His armor slammed into the ground, and Kimiko would have flown over and off of him, if Chase hadn't grabbed hold of her arms and stopped her.

Kimiko laughed happily, she still had her face against Chase's armor, but she was laughing too hard to lift it. Once she was able to breathe, Kimiko shouted joyfully, "I did it!" She threw her upper body up and she grinned down at Chase, who was just staring at her. Kimiko giggled happily, hopped off of him and bounced around the room like a little girl. Chase sat up and watched her, smiling knowingly.

She spun around a few times and she shouted, "I am _so_ gonna kill him with this!" By him, Kimiko meant Raimundo- she was going to scare him as many times as she could with this one. She flipped her head back to Chase, and she blinked when she saw him smiling at her.

"What…?" she asked, suddenly feeling her elation vanish and nervousness and fear flooded into its place.

Chase's eyes scanned her once and he said silkily, "Stop lying, Raioki…"

Kimiko blinked and tensed to the point where her muscles felt locked into place. "L-lying?" she whispered, before swallowing a lump of fear in her throat down into the pit of her stomach.

"I know…" he said, getting to his feet, "I know what you are…" he whispered as he walked toward her.

Kimiko took a defensive stance now, and she asked in a shaky stutter, "Know wh-what…?"

Chase was right in front of her now and he grabbed hold of her arm so quickly Kimiko didn't have time to react. And his grip was so tight Kimiko thought she was going to have to have it amputated afterwards. She was shaking with obvious fear, and that made Chase smirk devilishly. She knew she shouldn't have trusted him! She let her guard down! This wasn't good! She had nobody else with her to protect her, and she wasn't ready to defend herself against him yet…! He was going to kill her- she could feel it!

"P-please," she whispered, "I'm sorry, just p-p-p-please don't…" Chase started chuckling and her fear was overwhelming. What was she going to do? What was _he_ going to do? Kimiko really didn't want to find out!

Chase grinned at her and he asked, "What makes you think I'm going to hurt you, hm? Do you really trust me that little?" Kimiko swallowed. Chase reached his free hand toward her, and Kimiko wanted to run away as fast as her legs could carry her. He gripped her chin tightly and he leaned his head in, brushing his lips against her ear. Kimiko shivered as he breathed against her skin.

"Why have you been pretending to be a boy, Raioki…?" he asked in a whisper so soft Kimiko barely heard it. Her whole body paled to deathly white- he knew! He had figured it out! What was she going to say? What was her excuse? Kimiko knew she had a backup plan, but she just couldn't think of it! Her mind was racing.

"H-how did you figure it out…?" that was all she could think of- was just to ask.

Chase made a sound that was like a laugh, but like he was contemplating at the same time. "It was obvious from the beginning… You never had me fooled, though you did manage to convince Wuya for a while, but I told her your secret…" he said.

Kimiko swallowed in terror- the disguise hadn't fooled him for a minute! She became angry for a split second at Raimundo for thinking it would work, but then she returned to being terrified of Chase. It was strange, just the other day she had been infatuated with him, but now she wanted to get as far away from as she could. Thinking of how she had been so dizzy for him just the other day made her blush in spite of her feelings now.

She still thought he was attractive? Why? He was threatening to kill her- was her body really that stupid? Kimiko wondered if other girls had problems like this- hating someone, yet still feeling…feelings for them. If it was just her, she wished he'd just kill her right then and there, because if she developed a crush on Jack, that was it. Game over, man.

Kimiko wished she could see Chase's face, so she could at least know if he was really going to kill her, or if he was just tormenting her. …Wait… She began thinking- so what if he was trying to kill her? She would at least be able to defend herself for a little while, wouldn't she? Maybe that would give her time to get away, right? She inhaled deeply and tried to calm down. She had to stay calm, in case she needed her element. That's right! She hadn't used her element in so long she had forgotten she could use it! She grinned- she had one last defense against him if nothing else worked.

She pulled her head back a bit, turning it to force him to actually look at her, and he looked a little surprised to see her sudden action. She spoke to him calmly, "Okay, so you know I'm a girl… Great. So exactly what are you going to do about it?"

Chase's eyebrow twitched with what Kimiko immediately assumed to be anger and she lit her hand before he even moved. She heard him say, "This" and make some movement toward her as she threw her flames at him and attacked.

He had kissed her! She had faintly felt his lips against her just before he was thrown twenty feet away from her. Her eyes widened in absolute shock and she swore her jaw dropped to the floor. Chase Young had kissed her! What was wrong with the world?

Chase looked up at her, eyes wide, and he whispered, "Kimiko…" She squeaked- she shouldn't have used her fire, because now he looked like he was going to tear her limb from limb! Time to get out of this place!

She turned and began running as fast as she possibly could. She could hear Chase roaring behind her, and she knew she didn't have much time- she needed as big of a lead as she could.

"**You can't get away!**" Chase's raspy dragon voice bellowed behind her.

Kimiko didn't respond, she just kept sprinting at top speed. She was faster thanks to his training, and she was so very thankful for that. She needed to figure out a way to escape him. She couldn't be killed! Not yet! Not here!

Kimiko suddenly found herself splashing through water- a river! She didn't stay in it long, but she hoped it washed away her scent- she knew Chase would smell for her out in this dense forest. She never stopped running, even as branches cut and scraped her face, she just kept running. Even when her feet began to leave bloody prints, she kept running. Kimiko had been discovered, she had to get back to the guys- she had to run.

**Awwww, who's disappointed because I didn't give them a climactic Chamiko love scene? Raise your hands…!**


	17. Home

**Animating a project for Advanced US History… Gonna take forever… La dee da dee da… LOL. YouTube has now allowed fanficers to find me, even when I won't update. Maybe I shouldn't have revealed that… Oh well…**

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Seventeen- Home_

Kimiko had run through about three rivers, but Chase was still running after her- she had hoped he would lose her scent, but no dice. Her feet hurt terribly, but she was more afraid of him than she was of having bloody feet. Feet could be washed and healed…

She turned around a large oak tree and she could see the Temple over the hilltops: she was close now! Soon enough she could get help! But even with that incentive, Kimiko didn't slow down- it only made her more determined to run. She had to see her friends again before she died.

Glancing back once, Chase was sure enough, still chasing after her. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she shouted at him, still sprinting.

She heard him snarl angrily at her and she saw him getting closer- CRAP! She made him angry! Kimiko jumped over a tree stump and ended up slipping on the grass, and rolling part way down the hill. She caught herself on a rock, and looked up in time to see Chase barreling down toward her. She jumped away a split second before Chase slammed into the giant rock and shattered it. He roared at her and Kimiko ran as fast as her little feet could carry her.

"OMI! RAIMUNDO! CLAY!" she screamed for the guys- she was only about two hundred feet away, they'd be able to hear her. Chase was so close to catching her; she could practically feel him ripping her in half.

The guys ran out of the front gate, looking around in confusion. Clay spotted her first and he pointed her out to the others. Kimiko wasn't far off now, Omi was shouting to her to hurry, Rai was running to help her, and Clay was grabbing Dojo to bring him.

Kimiko was about twenty feet from Raimundo when Chase jumped in front of her, causing her to skid to a stop and slam into his chest on the slippery grass and her bloody feet. She immediately tried to get away, but Chase now had a hold of her.

"Let 'er go!" Raimundo shouted at him. Chase snarled at him and made to slash him with his claws, but Kimiko tried to get away when he did. She wriggled free and tried to run away again, but she was quickly pinned to the ground by Chase.

"No!" Kimiko screamed, trying to get away. She felt like she was going to cry- she had been so close to her freedom! She felt Chase's claws dig into her back with each escape attempt she made.

The guys were trying to fight him to free her, but even with one hand pinning Kimiko, Chase had the upper hand. Kimiko knew from personal experience they couldn't win. Not without Master Fung.

"Chase, leave them alone!" she shouted at him.

He instantly snapped at her, bellowing, "You stay out of this! You're coming back with me and I'm going to rip you apart!"

Suddenly he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. Kimiko kicked, clawed, and screamed- she tried everything to escape. She burned at his skin, but nothing worked.

The guys were trying to help her, but Chase was still able to send them flying away. Kimiko saw Master Fung running in this direction, but she immediately knew that once Chase did he'd run.

She was right. As soon as he saw Master Fung, Chase jumped backwards about fifty feet. He snarled horribly terrifying threats at her under his breath, and Kimiko had to ask him and see the response she'd get.

"If you're so angry at me, why are you trying so hard to take me back?" the instant she asked, Chase slammed her into the ground, sending dirt, mud, grass, and rocks flying as her body was pushed a foot into the earth. It hurt something awful, but Kimiko tried to remain strong. She glared up at her captor.

He snarled angrily at her, "You do not question me! I will not have you teaching your friends all my techniques! You're coming with me and you're never leaving!"

Kimiko felt his claw pressing on her neck and she gasped for air behind it. "I couldn't show them if I wanted to! I only know _how_ to perform your techniques! I wouldn't be able to explain it if I tried!" she shouted at him. She was beginning to feel light-headed; her eyes felt heavy and she was struggling to breathe- Chase was strangling her…! She choked against his clawed hand and her vision was beginning to go fuzzy. She could hear him growling, but even the close shape of Chase was beginning to blur into the sky behind him. She couldn't see him anymore; everything she saw was gray and blurry.

Her eyes fell shut and Kimiko blacked out. When she woke up next, she sat straight up and inhaled as deeply as she possibly could. She found herself in the infirmary of the Temple and this confused her. Chase hadn't killed her? How had she gotten back here? She wasn't dead?

She reached up and touched her neck- it was bandaged to heck. She looked at her arms and noticed they were also bandaged, but clearly visible red stains were bleeding through the bandages. As she sat there, she realized that her back was absolutely killing her! She touched her spine and cringed- it hurt so bad…! Probably from when Chase threw into the ground.

Kimiko looked around and slowly got to her feet- even though she had a terrible limp and every part of her body hurt, Kimiko was able to walk out and go find her friends out in the tea room.

They all jumped to their feet and to her side instantly, asking her if she was alright, telling her she needed to go back to bed, and Dojo was kissing her forehead repeatedly, thanking Dashi she was alive.

"Where's Chase?" she asked in the midst of all their questions. Everyone fell silent.

Kimiko looked at Clay- and he couldn't keep her in the dark when she did. He spoke softly, "Chase jus' kinda… Left ya… I dunno if you talked, but when we went t' git ya, he jus' hopped off and let us… Didja talk t' him?"

Kimiko blinked as he talked, but when he finished, Kimiko replied, "Yeah… We did…" She remained silent and the guys gazed at her intensely- obviously they wanted to hear more. She inhaled and said, "He was mad at me, so I asked him why he wanted me back so badly if he was… He threw me down and tried to strangle me. He told me I wouldn't be teaching you guys any of his techniques if he had anything to say about it… I told him I couldn't if I tried… I'm a terrible teacher when it doesn't come to videogames…" She smiled at the end and the others all smiled too- sure, she had added a little bit to the story, but she didn't want them worrying too much about her. She had dealt with Chase-inflicted injuries before; she'd be fine in a few days…

She looked at Rai and punched his arm lightly, saying, "Your stupid disguise didn't fool him for a second, you jerk. He knew I was a girl from the beginning… Next time, you dress up as a girl." Rai smiled and rubbed his arm. The punch hadn't hurt in the least, Kimiko had no strength at the moment, but it was instinctive to rub where she hit.

"Or maybe Clay could pretend to be his sister," Rai suggested with a grin. Clay frowned at him.

"Hey, you know I don' like make-up…!" he argued. Just hearing that made Kimiko laugh.

"I've missed you guys," Kimiko said, leaning on Clay for support- her legs were getting tired, "Chase didn't tell any good stories…" They all laughed at that and helped Kimiko get settled for some food and tea. It was good to be home, but Kimiko kept wondering one simple thing- why would Chase let her leave so easily?

**Why indeed…**


	18. Lonely

…**Meh…**

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Eighteen- Lonely_

It had been three days since the attack- three days since the escape- three days…of being alone… Chase hadn't been able to think for three days- his mind flooded with questions and what ifs. Should he have killed her when he had the chance? Would she betray his trust? What if she taught the monks his techniques? What if Hannibal learned any of them? Why had he let her go? Why had he been so angry, yet so desperate to take her back? How had he not known it was Kimiko? Why had he trusted her so much?

Chase never trusted anyone, and yet he found himself trusting her with every fiber of his being. It had been stupid- this was why he never trusted, the one you trust will always betray you in the end. Being closed off from all emotions was the only strong way to live… And yet…

He touched his lips gently and could still feel her. He had never wanted to feel her this way, but… Just imagining her lips upon his made him feel… And feeling was unacceptable. The first kiss… he had only meant it to heal her, but he had wanted to do that again and again afterwards… He had wanted to surprise her with one when he told her he knew she was a woman… He had wanted to tell her that he knew how she felt, and that he felt… But feeling was something he couldn't do…

Chase had been alone for three days, and normally this was fine- but everything in his palace reminded him…. Reminded him of her. He hated it- feeling so alone in a place he had lived by himself for hundreds of years; all because of one pathetic little girl… He should have killed her. Then her memory would be only that and he wouldn't have options for them.

He should have just squeezed the life out of her when he had the chance… He should have strangled her to death… He knew that… So why didn't he? That was what he'd been pondering for three days… Why?

Was it the kiss? Was it these…feelings? Why had he let her live when his rage had been so high? He never spared anyone, especially when he was angry…. Yet he spared her… Why was she the only one…?

Chase had been training nonstop for the past three days- trying to keep his mind off of her. But training made him think of her. It made him think of how they had trained. He hated thinking. Why couldn't he just stop thinking? And stop these feelings? He wanted it all to stop…

Even with cats by his side, Chase felt strangely alone. He explored his palace and found her room- five times. On the sixth stop he finally opened the door. Instantly her scent flooded his nostrils and that loneliness faded. He strolled to her bed- it was messy, just as she had left it. He ran his hand along the pillow and could feel the curves of her head in the fabric. A soft noise made him look to her nightstand- a pink cellphone… It was vibrating, it said on the screen 'New message'. Chase picked it up and opened it. The contact of the message said 'Raimundo'. Chase opened the message and read it to himself.

"Testing. Trying to find my phone. Can't find it."

Chase looked at the words and found four others that matched it identically. He smiled a little- so this was her phone? He closed it and held it tight- he had a connection to her. He wouldn't be lonely as long as he had this connection to her. He wouldn't use it, but he needed to know he had it.

He took the phone with him; put it into his armor and he went back to training. Knowing Kimiko was with him while he trained made him feel… less lonely.

… **Action next chappie….**


	19. Recuperating

**Updating like a rabbit… Well… No… Ew… Forget the rabbit. Updating like a ME. **

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Nineteen- Recuperating_

Kimiko was outside training by herself. She had been training for about a week now, and it had been about nine days since the incident- she was progressing beautifully. She still couldn't find where she had left her phone, but Raimundo kept letting her text it with his in the hopes that she would. Kimiko hadn't gone on any Shen Gong Wu expeditions lately, but she hoped that soon she'd be able to. She was able to fight at a semi-normal level now; nothing close to what it had been when she had been training with Chase, but it was getting better.

Her fire was a bit rough when she started back up, but it came back to her quickly. She missed using her element… Speaking of missing things, Kimiko never knew how much she missed a soft, plush bed, until the first night she slept on the mat again. She missed her bed at Chase's- it was so comfy! That was about all she missed from Chase's…. Well, okay, no it wasn't, she missed the incredible food, the service of the cats, the incredibly taxing training sessions that let her know she was really improving and really challenging herself, the enormous bathtub, and she sort of missed Chase… But only a little… She missed his palace more than anything.

Although, Kimiko didn't miss having to see Chase eat his soup- she had never liked that. She'd constantly be giving Dojo hugs every time she thought about how close he had come to being Chase's next meal.

"Kim, there's a new Wu, you feelin' up to comin' along?" Raimundo called out to her from atop Dojo's back.

She grinned and shouted back, "You know it!" Dojo flew down and she hopped on for the ride. They sped off and eventually came to a large city full of tall buildings and people on the street selling things. It seemed like San Francisco, but it couldn't be. They hadn't ended up in America… Must've been somewhere in China…

They all began wandering around, looking for the Wu. Dojo had gone with Kimiko, just in case she need immediate medical transportation. She had insisted she'd be fine, but Dojo was clearly worried about her. As she walked and looked, Kimiko could hear music playing from a store across the street. She loved the song playing, and she hummed along softly to herself. She was surprised to hear the store play a few songs in English, and then some in Spanish, and then other languages, but it was cool. Very varied…

Dojo was shivering; he kept saying the Wu was so close he could practically taste it. Kimiko didn't really know where to look, because every way she went, he'd say it was the other way. She noticed a street vendor, selling shiny jewelry and such, and she saw a funny thing that looked like a dragon necklace- like, the part that would normally be a chain was the golden body of a dragon. It looked like a metallic Dojo.

"That's it!" he whispered, "The Dragon's leash! Dashi made that one because of how crazy I'd get for my Wu hunger… It's supposed to restrain me… No other purpose, really…"

Kimiko smiled at his grumblings and she asked the vendor how much for the necklace. They told her some ridiculous price, so she tried to bargain with them. Eventually it worked and she got it half their original price. She picked it up and immediately her hand was grabbed, and the Wu, by a gross green vine.

"Hey!" she shouted, glaring at the other who was trying to start a Showdown. It was Hannibal, grinning maliciously, as usual. The guys saw Hannibal and ran to Kimiko. Raimundo kept telling her to tag him in.

"You're not ready yet, Kim!" He shouted.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and said to Hannibal, "Alright, since the guys don't think I'm healthy enough yet, I challenge you to a Showdown- we'll each have three people on our team- you can pick who you want on your team, and I pick mine. I assume Wuya, Jack, Chase, and maybe someone else is here for your team…?"

"Alright, fair enough. I pick Chase, Wuya, and Jack for my team," Hannibal said with a grin.

Kimiko smiled. "The game is fight or flight. You have to fight to catch the flying dragon leash. First one from either team wins it for their team. Unless they want it all to themselves…" she explained the rules.

"Agreed," Hannibal said. Each shouted, "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" and the landscape transformed into an enormously uneven sort of hill that had been cut up into spikes of high and low land and just horribly rocky terrain that looked impossible to climb.

Kimiko stared up and swallowed, "Maybe this was a bad idea…"

She looked to Hannibal, who was grinning at her. Wuya was beside him, her arms crossed in anger, Chase was next to her and he was looking directly at her, Jack was looking around in shock. Hannibal smiled, "What's wrong, little one? Give up?"

"You may keep wishing on your bottle, Hannibal!" Omi shouted. Nobody really understood what he meant, but Raimundo said, "Yeah, what he said".

They all shouted "Gong Yi Tempai" and the match began. Kimiko tried to go as high as she could, as fast as she could, but she could see how far ahead Chase was in this task. Raimundo was flying after him, using his element to help. She smiled after him and hoped he'd win.

Kimiko was attacked- something rammed into her ribs and she was sent flying backwards. Kimiko fell back and barely stopped herself and climbed onto a flat section of rock. Hannibal was grinning at her; Wuya was right next to him.

"Two against one?" Kimiko hissed darkly, "What a surprise…"

Hannibal only grinned. "Heard you got yourself injured by Chase, figured maybe if we eliminated one monk from the picture we wouldn't have as big a problem," he said with an evil smile. Kimiko glanced up; the guys were hurrying straight up. She hoped she could hold out until somebody won.

Wuya kicked her right in the gut, catching Kimiko while she looked at her friends. She gagged and tried to get away as Hannibal made to punch her. She wasn't fast enough, as Hannibal landed a hit on a bruise she already had. She let out a yelp of pain, and Kimiko knew the guys were looking at her.

She looked up and saw them coming back down. She shouted, "No! Just get the Wu! The faster you get it, the less I'll have to fight! Just hurry up! I'll be fine!"

And she cried out as Hannibal hit her again. She glanced up and saw the guys practically sprinting to get the Wu. She smiled- at least they listened to her. Hannibal punched her, Wuya kicked her, Hannibal punched her again, and Kimiko felt dizzy. She knew she was bleeding at this point, she could feel it dripping down her face.

She tried to get back up, but she saw Hannibal going to punch her again. She put her hands up to block it, but his fist never came into contact with her. She opened her eyes and blinked up a few times.

"No, I told you to go for the Wu!" she yelled, immediately thinking one of the guys was trying to save her. But she inhaled in surprise when she saw it wasn't any of her three friends, it was Chase!

"Two against one isn't evil Hannibal, it's cowardly," he hissed at him, "I had hoped you were better than this, but I know from personal experience that you're not." Hannibal growled at Chase and charged to attack. Kimiko tried to get up and help, but Wuya knocked her back down.

Chase threw his arm into Wuya, sending her flying down the side of the rock formation. He had a demonic look in his eyes, but Kimiko was just thankful he hated Hannibal and Wuya more than he hated her. He looked at her once and she smiled at him. He faltered when she did, and actually slid back a bit when Hannibal hit him. Maybe she should stop distracting him and try and help.

She got to her feet and threw fire at Wuya, who was trying to attack at any openings in Chase's stance that she saw. Chase glanced at her, but he had to focus on Hannibal. Wuya jumped at Kimiko in rage- apparently she didn't appreciate having her outfit burned. But Chase threw her back before she could touch Kimiko.

As he continued to protect her, Kimiko asked, "Why are you helping me?"

In between punches and blocks, Chase grunted out, "I have no use for Shen Gong Wu…" Kimiko smiled a little- how many times had he said that? She felt stupid for asking.

Wuya swept something under Kimiko's feet, and Kimiko tumbled backwards, and down the rocky hill. Kimiko tried to stop herself, but she was having extreme difficulties.

She fell into something, and that something wrapped itself around her. Kimiko looked up to find Chase holding her tight as he slid down the hillside. He had one arm wrapped around her; the other was trying to grip to rock. She tried to help and grab the hill as well, but she couldn't get a grip any better than what Chase had. She looked up and saw Raimundo was inches from the Wu.

"Yes," she whispered just before his hand wrapped around the elusive Wu. Chase looked at her when she spoke, but he saw where she was looking and quickly looked up in time to see the Wu glowing brightly and the landscape changing.

The ground became normal again, and people were gathering around to see what on earth had just happened, but Chase wasn't letting go of her. The sea of people had blocked the guys from her vision, and Dojo had flown off of her at the beginning of the Showdown- it was probably better that Chase still held her. People were rushing over to the two of them; they all saw the blood and immediately were intrigued. Chase scowled at all of them and quickly jumped away from them. He had gotten her over to where Dojo was increasing in size and he quickly set her on the green back. The others found Dojo in the sea and they all hopped onto his back. Once they were there, Dojo instantly flew off and away from the ravenous tourists and nosy news reporters.

"Kim, are you alright?' Dojo asked, "I saw Chase had a hold of you, did he hurt you kiddo?"

The guys looked at her and her bloody wounds. "No, Hannibal sure did a number on me, though… Chase tried to help me get back here, that's all…" Kimiko decided not to tell them about how Chase basically saved her life- if he hadn't started fighting Hannibal and Wuya for her, Kimiko would probably be dead. Of course, she didn't want the guys to know that she had basically told them the Wu was more important than her life, and it was a suicide mission for her to even think she could have lasted that long in a fight in her condition. Plus, she knew they wouldn't appreciate hearing that Chase had saved her- especially Raimundo; she knew he had a huge crush on her, and if he heard that he'd get jealous and attack Chase…. Probably why she had never told any of them about Chase kissing her… In fact, there was a lot she wasn't telling them. Now Kimiko felt guilty and deceptive…

Dojo flew along, and Raimundo tried to help clean Kimiko off and stop her bleeding. She thanked him and said she'd clean up more when they got back to the temple.

"Bad news, I don't think we're going back any time soon, I'm sensin' a new Wu!" Dojo shouted, sending shockwaves down his back and making all of them clutch on for dear life. "We gotta hurry to Africa!"

And he sped off as fast as he could. Kimiko took bandages that Raimundo had brought and wrapped them around her head. She wrapped every bleeding wound, but left the bruises alone for now. She just needed to stay healthy- getting infected wouldn't be good for her.

Dojo took them to a grassy savannah and he landed them gently, saying it had to be close. He stayed large and flew about fifteen feet in the air with Kimiko on his back. It had been Clay's suggestion, because there would be big cats out here that would attack Kimiko because she's hurt. Everyone agreed, even Kimiko. She didn't feel up to fighting off a lion or something…

They flew around for a little while, staying close to the guys, when sudden explosions and laser attacks fired at them. Kimiko screamed and tried to hold to Dojo, who was dodging the explosions. It didn't work, as she lost her grip and ended up rolling along the ground until she came to a stop. Dojo was trying to get away from Jack, who was the one attacking him- Jack thought they were all on Dojo's back. Kimiko quickly got to her feet and tried to run after Dojo.

She froze when she suddenly saw a darker brown speck in the grass before her. She inhaled sharply- a lioness! She was screwed! "RAI!" she screamed his name.

The lioness ran at her, and Kimiko thought she was done for. Earth shot up before her, thankfully, and she smiled up to find Clay. A sphere of rock surrounded them, and Kimiko could plainly hear snarling just outside.

"You alright?" he asked, reaching down to help her up.

"Yeah, but where are the others?" she asked.

Clay said softly, "Rai an' I were a little ways away from each other. We heard you scream and he made to save ya', but Hannibal stopped him, so I came as fast as I could."

Kimiko smiled at her friend and she said, "I'm gonna use my element, get ready." Clay nodded and encased his body in layers of rock. Kimiko lit herself up and let fire explode out of the earth sphere and the burning rocks and flames hit the lioness and her pack members and sent them all running away with limps. She fell to her knees and her eyes widened in fear when she saw that the grass around them was lit.

"No!" she shouted, trying to put it out. Clay jumped up and stopped her, quickly slamming earth into the flames. Kimiko smiled happily.

A sudden sound of choking, a body being slammed into the ground, and grunting and growling, caused Kimiko to jump and spin on her heel. Behind the two of them were more lionesses. At least ten of them- the first ones to attack had only been scouting! This was the hunting party! But Kimiko blinked when she saw what had caused that choking noise.

A large, green dragon had slammed one into the ground- Chase! How had he found them? Well, then again, an explosion was pretty easy to see, wasn't it? She then noticed Omi was next to him. She smiled- they both had come to help! And then she saw Raimundo rushing to them as well- All of them had come! They were all trying to protect her! She started crying she was so happy; it was wonderful to know she had such wonderful friends who would risk their lives to protect her.

Dojo flew down at an incredible speed and picked Kimiko up. She held tight to him and shouted, "Don't go too far away from them, Dojo!"

"You got it, kid!" he replied, circling around her friends. Kimiko watched as lionesses pounced at her friends, and Omi would attack them with the Shimo staff, Raimundo would use the Sword of the Storm, and Clay would just use earth. Chase was battling them physically, like, hand to hand combat; because he never used Wu, but Kimiko saw something red moving toward her friends, specifically toward Chase.

It was Hannibal, and he had a Wu in his hands. She quickly shouted, "Dojo, bring me lower!" He flew her down and Kimiko struck at Hannibal with fire. But instead of looking surprised or afraid, Hannibal grinned with evil. One of his vines shot out and grabbed her wrist. Kimiko screamed as he jerked on her wrist and pulled her down.

She was thrown into the hard ground, and Kimiko knew her bruises weren't going to heal well from today. But Hannibal pulled on her wrist again and he lifted her up. Kimiko struggled to get free, but he tossed her. He threw her to the lions! Kimiko screamed and tried everything to go somewhere else, but nothing was working.

She fell in the midst of the female predators and she immediately felt teeth biting into her leg. She screamed bloody murder and tried desperately to burn them away. Kimiko couldn't think against the pain- she had never felt anything like this before. She screamed and screamed, and she heard her screams blend into a roar so deafening that she feared the lions were eating her vocal chords. The roar was bloodcurdling- it was absolutely horrifying.

And suddenly the teeth were gone, and Kimiko could feel her blood escaping her veins. Kimiko opened her eyes and looked up and around as best she could, but everything hurt so terribly she just couldn't.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko heard Raimundo ask.

She screeched at him, "**IT HURTS**!"

"It's okay Kim, it's okay. You'll be oaky," he said in a hurried tone, "Can't you do that any faster? She's gonna die!"

Kimiko blinked. Who was he yelling at? She didn't understand. But the answer came when she heard the angry shouting of Chase.

"I'm going as fast as I can, you pompous-" he stopped yelling and Kimiko wondered what was going on.

She could see Omi and Clay looking from her face to another part of her body, lower down. Probably her leg. Kimiko tried to move her leg, even just to flex her muscle, and she felt searing pain, and fingers.

"Don't move!" Chase shouted at her. Kimiko blinked and she threw her head up to see what was going on. Even though the movement made her dizzy and made her head spin, Kimiko was able to see Chase's hands on her leg, and she was able to see that they were glowing a bluish-purple. He was healing her!

She smiled weakly just before she passed out.

**Wow… This was a long chapter… And it was full of action!**


	20. Texting the Prince of Darkness

**Dum deed um… See? For those who needed proof, is this not enough that I really don't care about the number of reviews I get? Updating before anybody hardly gets a chance to review! … I think my ranting is done for today… Now excuse me while I go back to watching Harry Potter and writing my story…**

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Twenty- Texting the Prince of Darkness_

Kimiko felt funny when she woke up- like she was being smothered. It wasn't a suffocating smothering; it just felt like someone was hugging her too tight. She opened her eyes slowly and she felt that, sure as she was female, someone was hugging her- judging from the fact that she could see Omi, Chase, and Clay all standing and looking down at her it was Raimundo.

"Rai," she breathed. She noticed that as soon as she spoke all their faces lit up- even Chase's. "It's kinda hard to breathe with you squeezing me like that…" she whispered.

Raimundo immediately lifted his head, smiling at her and crying happily, and he held her tighter, saying, "I thought I lost you…!" Kimiko smiled at him, and then she smiled up at the others.

Eventually Raimundo let go of her, and it was Dojo's turn to sob uncontrollably while hugging her to death. Dojo was smaller, so it was okay. Kimiko patted the little guy's head gently and said, "It's okay, Dojo, I'm alright now…" After she said it, Kimiko remembered why- she looked up at Chase. Chase flinched when she looked at him and he quickly looked away; was he ashamed of healing her? Was it because it was a genuinely kind thing to do and Chase didn't want anybody thinking he was a nice person? "Sounds about right…" she muttered softly under her breath.

Kimiko reached up toward Clay, who quickly helped her to her feet. She fell forward, because she was still a little wobbly. She looked down at her leg and saw it was completely healed, but the rest of her injuries were still completely the same. She looked up at Chase.

"It took all of my energy to heal just your leg alone," Chase said softly.

"It's true, he darn near passed out witcha after it was done," Clay said with a happy grin. Chase looked down and Kimiko could see that he was embarrassed- she had learned to read his micro-expressions beautifully. He was more embarrassed than a teenage boy who had just been called out for farting in a room.

She made her way over to Chase, wobbling a little, and she said with a smile, "I'm just glad you were here to help… But you know I'm never going to be able to pay you back for this…" Chase swallowed as he looked at her and Kimiko added in, "I kinda don't have healing powers." And he smiled at her after that comment.

She reached out her arms toward him, and Chase froze, looking at her like she had five heads. Raimundo looked ready to jump forward and tear Kimiko away from Chase, and Omi was just smiling. Chase just kept staring at her, though.

Omi spoke, scampering behind Chase's legs, "Kimiko wishes to commence with the thank you huggies, Chase!" He shoved Chase forward until Kimiko was finally able to hug him. Omi smiled happily, and then joined in, hugging them around the legs in such an adorable way that anyone who saw would have wanted to buy him and keep him as a pet. Chase was glancing around for a few moments, and he immediately saw the look of jealousy and hate on Raimundo's face. Swallowing, Chase hesitantly hugged her back- or at least, he thought it was hugging. He wasn't really sure how to hug…

Kimiko let go of him first, and he realized that hugs were supposed to end at the same time- Chase quickly let go. Raimundo looked relieved to see the hug end, but Omi continued to hug their legs. Kimiko smiled down at him, but Chase stared in confusion. Omi liked hugging, what can we say?

"Girl hugs are the best!" Omi purred like a kitten, nuzzling his head against Kimiko's legs. Kimiko smiled and bent down to give him a big hug.

"So what happened to the Wu and Hannibal?" Kimiko asked.

Clay sighed and said, "Jack got the Wu… An' Hannibal ran off after he threw ya…"

"If I ever see that bean again, I'll kill him!" Raimundo shouted, slamming his fist into his palm. Kimiko smiled at Raimundo for his enthusiasm. She stood there with the boys and Chase and she wondered if Hannibal had really been trying to kill her. Why leave after that? Wouldn't he have guessed that the guys would save her? Something about it seemed… Off… Hannibal didn't usually leave such gaping holes in his plans. She wondered if she was the only one who noticed…

After they had all had a good laugh, Dojo offered to fly them all back whenever they were ready. Yes, even Chase- he was happy with him at the moment. Chase climbed on with the others, but he didn't really talk to any of them. It was kind of awkward for Kimiko- she didn't know if he was still angry with her about deceiving him…

Raimundo wouldn't let go of her hand. Kimiko was happy he cared so much, but her palm was starting to sweat. She slid her hand out of his and just smiled at him. He tried to take it again, but she told him he was hurting it, so he quickly let it alone.

Kimiko watched Dojo flying for a little while before looking at the order they were sitting in. Omi in front, Clay behind him, Raimundo, herself, and then Chase. Was Omi always in the front? She smiled at the thought of them ordering by height- Omi would still be in the front, and Chase would still be in the back. Chase was taller than Clay, right? She looked at Clay, peering around Raimundo's shoulder, and then she looked back at Chase. Once again, Chase flinched when she did and he looked away from her.

But after she stared at him for longer than a minute, Chase looked back at her and asked, "What?"

"Just checking to see if you're taller than Clay," she replied, being completely honest. Chase gave her a perplexed look, and she said with a smile, "I'm pretty sure you are…"

They flew down to Chase's palace, and Kimiko almost got off Dojo's back. But she remembered that she wasn't Raioki anymore. Chase hopped off the green skin and Dojo began speeding back to the temple. Kimiko looked back to watch him, and she found that Chase was watching them too. She smiled a little and waved goodbye. Chase looked scared when she did that, and he hurried inside his palace. Kimiko frowned- did he not want to see her anymore? Chase was still so weird…

Back at the temple, Kimiko went to her room and picked up Raimundo's phone. She texted, "Where's my phone?" And once the room was silent, she hit send, hoping she'd hear her phone vibrate.

She waited and waited and waited. No sound. She frowned and muttered, "Guess I'll have to tell papa eventually that I lost it…"

Raimundo's phone screen lit up and it vibrated in her hands. It read "New Message" and when she opened it, the phone read that it was from "Kimiko's Cell".

She opened it immediately and it read, "It's with me… -CY"

Kimiko blinked a few times, thinking on it. CY… Chase Young! She quickly wrote back, "You found my phone?"

"A while ago… I didn't know if you wanted it back or not… -CY" was her response. Kimiko wanted to jump up and down and shout with joy- her papa had given her a phone limit, one new one every two weeks; this was her second in the month, so he wouldn't have let her get a new one until next month.

"I've been texting it like crazy! Did you not feel it go off?" she wrote back. It felt kinda weird to be texting Chase Young with Raimundo's phone while he used her phone, but she was just happy to know where it was.

After a moment of nothing, Chase wrote back, "I didn't know what it meant… It said it was from the Dragon of Wind… -CY"

Kimiko smiled and wrote, "Well, at least you figured it out, could you bring it to me?"

She sent that one and suddenly she felt something hit the back of her head. She was gone when the last message came from Chase.

"Anything for you… -CY"

**LOL. This was fun. *envisions Chase texting with a pink phone***


	21. Trap

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Twenty-one- Trap_

Kimiko woke up feeling funny- she felt almost like she did when she had the stomach bug at Chase's palace. She tried to move around, but she found her arms tied above her head and her legs tied below her. She was tied to a large pole with three wooden boards nailed into it. The boards had rope around them and her, so she couldn't really even wriggle her hips around.

"Comfy?' came a sudden, low Southern drawl and Kimiko knew instantly it was Hannibal.

She snapped at him, "Hannibal! Trying to kill me again? You failed the first two times, what makes you think-?"

He appeared out of the darkness, and Kimiko stopped yelling- he looked too confident. Something was up. He chuckled at her and he said, "I'm not trying to kill you… I never have been…"

"Then what have you been doing? What were those two times where you nearly did? I survived, so if you really were you failed!" she shouted at him.

Hannibal instantly came back by asking, "And do you remember why you survived? Exactly why you survived both attacks?"

Kimiko blinked. "The guys saved me, what's your point?" she replied, looking at him funny.

"No," Hannibal said softly, "Chase saved you. Both times you were in danger; Chase Young came to your rescue."

"So?" she immediately spat, "I was going to die both times! And he hates you, besides!"

Hannibal laughed happily and maliciously. "I've been trying to learn Chase Young's weakness for fifteen hundred years, li' miss… And now I finally know what it is…" he said.

"Oh please, I was with Chase for a week training with him and I didn't learn a single weakness! Chase has none, Hannibal!" she shouted at him, but as soon as she did, Hannibal laughed again.

He glowered at her with a dark smile and he hissed, "Oh, no, I think he does… I really think he does, Kimiko…"

"What makes you so sure?" she asked warily.

He was grinning demonically and Hannibal held up Raimundo's phone. "Today was my test, but what he wrote to you is my proof," he said with a grin.

Kimiko blinked. "What did he write?" she asked.

"Well, first off, I tried to injure you enough many times today. I went so far as to try and kill you. And each time I did, Chase Young rushed to save you. He risked everything he is to save you from death. He fought an entire lioness hunting party to save just your leg. He healed you and used up every ounce of energy he had. And what he wrote in response to your asking for your phone back…? _Anything for you,_" Hannibal mocked the message in the last part. He was grinning from what would be ear to ear if he had any…

Kimiko stared at Hannibal for a few seconds before she finally asked, "Are you saying… Chase's weakness… is me…?"

Hannibal smiled and held the phone close to him, he called Kimiko's phone and immediately Chase answered.

"Kimiko? Where are you? The Dragon of Wind says he can't fin-"

Raimundo shouted in the background coming closer, "Is that her? Where is she? Kimiko!"

Hannibal chuckled, "The girl is with me Chase… And if you ever want to see her alive again, I suggest you come quick…"

Kimiko stared at Hannibal and suddenly she felt horrible pain in her leg. Looking down, she saw Wuya stabbing into it. And she began moving the knife. Kimiko screamed with agony.

"Kimiko!" she heard both Chase and Raimundo shout her name through the phone. Hannibal shut the phone and he laughed happily.

"Do some damage, we need to have him convinced…" he told Wuya.

Wuya continued ripping into Kimiko's flesh, but she managed to ask through the pain, "What are you going to do to him?"

Hannibal smiled. "Well if Chase is going to give up all his powers to me willingly, he'll need to think you're truly dying."

"NO!" Kimiko shouted at Hannibal before screaming in pain. Wuya was merciless. She shouted at Hannibal angrily, "I'll tell him! I'll tell him it's a trap!"

"Oh, but you won't," Hannibal said with a smile, "Because if you tell your sweet savior Chase one word of our plan, I won't hesitate to kill him. And don't pretend that threat doesn't apply to you. I know that you feel for him too… How sweet, two lovers caught in a spell-binding conflict. I wonder how this will turn out for you. It's just like a story-book!"

He waltzed off, smiling triumphantly, and eventually Wuya too left and ended Kimiko's torment. She was crying now, but not because she was in pain- because she soon would be the reason why Chase's life would either be ruined…. Or ended….


	22. Save Me

**Manamana! Oh, did you all know that I abbreviate this story as Under and then whatever chapter number? So last one was "Under 21". Teehee, I'm such a goober… Hope you all enjoy! Not sure if this is the finale or not… Is this my longest story…?**

_**Undercover Lover**__- Chapter Twenty-two- Save Me_

Kimiko had been hanging by the pole for quite some time now- Wuya had come back and had beaten her with a large metal club for a while; they really needed to have Chase convinced for this to work. So to top it all off, Wuya made sure to shatter a couple bones in such places as the fingers and she fractured her leg. Sure, Kimiko was in terrible pain, but she was trying her absolute hardest to remain strong. If she herself could convince Chase that she was alright, then he wouldn't be so worried about her and he wouldn't fall for Hannibal's tricks.

She wiggled her wrist a couple of times, feeling the searing pain of two broken fingers with each movement. She listened intently, hoping she'd actually be able to hear the silent man she had once called mentor- she had never been able to before, maybe now she'd finally be able to.

A door came slamming down, and it shattered and splintered. Kimiko looked up and saw the guys, Omi, Clay, Raimundo, Dojo… But no Chase. Where was Chase? She was terrified to think something had already happened to him.

Hannibal and Wuya rushed to stop the monks from helping her- not letting them pass. Wuya had rock creatures all of a sudden- Kimiko wondered how she had gotten her powers back. Although, it didn't really matter how, did it? Wuya had her powers, and that made her a problem. Still, Kimiko didn't see Chase. Had he not come? Was Hannibal wrong? Did he really not care what happened to her?

At first, the idea made her happy, but then Kimiko felt utterly dejected as she thought on it- Chase didn't care about her…

Suddenly a pair of golden eyes startled her and snapped her out of her depression. Chase! She had nearly screamed when she had seen him, but he had placed his hand over her mouth, and shushed her.

He flipped himself over so that his feet kept him upright and on the pole. He went to work untying her arms, and Kimiko just couldn't keep quiet.

She whispered to him in desperation, "Chase! You have to leave…! Hannibal's after you…! Please! Don't worry about me! He's trying to-!"

He stared straight into her eyes and Kimiko lost her voice. "He wants me so badly," Chase whispered, "He can have me… So long as I can have you…" Chase leaned in and kissed her directly on the lips. Kimiko blinked once, but though she knew this was what she had been wanting, she didn't want him to keep kissing her- she wanted him to run. She wanted Chase to be safe from Hannibal. That was probably exactly what he wanted for her, wasn't it…?

He slowly took his lips from hers and he gazed into her eyes. Kimiko whispered his name and suddenly he was thrown away from her.

"NO!" she screamed, watching after him and trying to free herself. Hannibal had come out of nowhere and had attacked Chase while he was distracted. Just like a villain… Kimiko struggled against her restraints and her pain and tried everything to get free.

Chase lifted his head and he glared at Hannibal. The giant red bean grinned and said, "I knew you'd come for her… You're so predictable, Chase…"

"Let her go, Hannibal," Chase hissed at him.

Hannibal glanced at Kimiko for a brief moment before responding to Chase's demand. "Well… I could… But she's just so darn pretty…" he said, rubbing his chin in thought. He grinned wickedly when he saw Chase's eyes widen with hate.

Chase jumped at him, but Hannibal quickly dodged and was right beside Kimiko. Chase froze when Hannibal held tight to her bruised and bloody leg. "Her leg's only fractured now, keep attacking and soon it'll be broken," he threatened.

Kimiko screamed at Chase, "Run! Get out while you can! Chase, GO!"

"What do you want…?" Chase whispered, looking at Hannibal.

Hannibal's smile looked devilish. "I want you to surrender all your power to me…" he whispered darkly, "You will give me everything that keeps you so powerful… In exchange for her safety…"

Kimiko was screaming at Chase not to accept, but he looked at her and all he could see was that she was injured because of him.

"If I do… Will you let 'er go…?" Chase asked.

Hannibal smirked, "You give up your powers… She goes free…"

He didn't think on it long, Chase accepted the deal. "**NO!**" Kimiko screamed, tears pouring from her eyes. She was wriggling as hard as she could, rubbing and pulling her wrists together and apart with as much energy as she could- she had to stop Chase from making this decision.

Kimiko saw Raimundo get hit, the Sword of the Storm in his hand. Suddenly she had an idea. She moved her hands as fast as she could, lighting her element against what she already knew to be fire-proof rope. Of course this got attention from Hannibal, and he didn't appreciate her trying to escape. He made to attack her again, and the instant he did, Chase jumped forward and attacked him.

"You swore she'd be safe!" Chase roared angrily at the deceitful vegetable. Immediately, Raimundo turned to see what was going on, and Wuya hit him, knocking the Sword out of his hand.

Even though it was a Wind Shen Gong Wu, the sword could still be quite solid when it wanted to be. And right now, it wanted to be. It flew into Kimiko's ropes- the ones around her waist. It sliced through them and Kimiko began trying everything to pull herself free now. She hit the sword with her hips as many times as she possibly could. Finally it faded to intangible and fell as a real sword, cutting her ropes around her feet. Kimiko grinned.

Chase tore at Hannibal's flesh- he was now in his Dragon form. Hannibal continued to shout about how Chase was breaking their deal, but then again, he just had, hadn't he?

Both men froze when a sudden thud met their ears. Or… Whatever Hannibal heard with… turning their heads slowly, Chase smiled to see Kimiko was on the ground- free of her bonds! But she was slumped on the ground, and she had a pained expression on her face. Chase jumped to her side to see if she was alright.

She hit his arm. "You idiot! Don't worry about me, worry about _him_!" she shouted at him just before Hannibal struck at Chase. Kimiko tried to get up and help him, but she was thrown back down by Hannibal.

"Why can't you just accept your fate and not ruin everything?" he growled at her as he smashed his fist down upon her leg. Kimiko shrieked with pain and shot fire at him in retaliation. Omi ran to her side and quickly began icing her leg. Clay was covering him and fighting off the rock creatures chasing him.

Chase was fighting Hannibal, and Kimiko could tell he wasn't completely focused on him. Chase was too worried about her safety to really want to fight.

"Omi," she said, turning her head, "Freeze my leg!"

"But, Kimiko-"

"NOW!" she interrupted him, and he quickly did what she said. Kimiko got to her feet, though she was very shaky, and she threw as much fire at Hannibal as she possibly could. She nearly hit Chase, but she was trying to. He looked, saw her standing, and quickly attacked Hannibal.

"What are you doing?" he shouted to her, kicking and shattering a rock creature to his left.

Kimiko yelled back at him, "You know I can take care of myself, just focus and get rid of Hannibal!" Chase smirked at her and destroyed three more rock creatures before attacking Hannibal again.

Kimiko and Omi went at attacking rock creatures together. Rai and Clay were battling it out with Wuya and whatever creatures were closest to her. Omi continuously kept her leg frozen- if he didn't, she'd be in too much pain to even stand.

After fighting for what felt like ages, Kimiko physically couldn't do it. She collapsed to the ground and her friends had to protect her- once again. Chase came to save her at one point when Omi had been knocked away from her. Chase had smiled at her and asked, "Why is it I always have to be the one to get you out of trouble?" She had responded by sticking her tongue out at him and pointing to Hannibal, who was coming up from behind.

Chase kicked Hannibal atop the head one last time, and the impact quickly started bleeding. Hannibal looked horribly beaten, but he just wasn't giving up. Even Wuya had finally surrendered, why wasn't he?

Grinning, Hannibal snapped his fingers, and to everyone's horror, Kimiko suddenly began convulsing on the floor and her mouth began foaming.

"Kimiko!" Chase ran to her side, just as Raimundo did. Omi and Clay weren't far behind. Spinning his head around, Chase snarled at the bean, "What have you done to her?"

Hannibal chuckled. "I knew she'd free herself eventually… She's a clever girl, I understand why you've fallen so hard for her, Chase," he hissed. Raimundo blinked and looked at Chase in shock when he heard that, but Chase continued to glare at Hannibal. "The knife Wuya used to stab her had been coated in a special mixture I created… It only works when I want it to, and it only turns off when I don't want it to work…" he explained, "And like I said, if I don't get your powers, Chase… She dies…"

Chase looked at Kimiko, whose flesh was beginning to turn an ugly purple as she struggled to breathe and function normally.

"So… What's it gonna be Chase?" Hannibal asked with a smirk, "Your powers… or her life…?"

Chase swallowed and got to his feet, approaching Hannibal. He knelt before him and whispered, "Please… Spare her…"

And just when it looked like evil had triumphed over all, a sudden voice startled everyone.

"Hannibal, you just don't get it do you? It's just like you said- it's like a story book. The good guy always wins."

Everyone turned and found Kimiko on her feet, grinning. No one understood how she was able to stand, speak, or anything! She had just been having a seizure- how was she alright?

Before anyone got answers, the dragon of fire burst into flames and she flew straight toward Hannibal…

**Oooohhhh…. Suspense!**


	23. Victory or My Phone

**Haha… Yeah… That ending came out of nowhere… I'm not really sure why I did that… BUT! I will try and figure out where to go from there…! Sometimes I swear my fingers type whatever they want to type and I'm just watching… I felt that way the entire time I wrote "His Past…" It was just progressing all on its own…**

_**Undercover Lover-**__ Chapter Twenty-three- Victory or My Phone_

The flaming girl slammed into Hannibal as hard as she possibly could, blistering and burning the red flesh and sending him into the wall. Hannibal jumped back up instantly, but was rammed again by the fire dragon. He hopped away from her, but was slammed yet again. At this point his skin was bubbling and smoking it was getting so burnt.

He grabbed her with his vines and threw her backwards as hard as he could and turned and shrunk down before hopping onto Ying Ying and flying off. His groans of pain could be heard even as he got farther and farther off.

Kimiko's fire faded and she tried to lift herself into a sitting position with her shaky arms. The guys ran over to her- Raimundo threw Wuya out of the building as he ran. The witch hit the wall, but got up and left; she knew when she had been beaten.

Chase began healing her broken leg immediately and Kimiko passed out. When she woke up, she was staring up at the ceiling of the Xiaolin Infirmary. Frowning and furrowing her brow, Kimiko tried to remember what happened and how she had gotten there. She remembered be captured by Hannibal, then a hue battle… Chase coming to rescue her… And she remembered falling down feeling dizzy… That was it… She couldn't remember anything else.

Lifting her head to look around, she noticed Omi sound asleep by her side. It was adorable because when Omi slept he made a fishy face. She sat up and poked him three times.

Blinking his eyes open, Omi smiled and said, "Kimiko…! Oh this is most wonderful…! The others will be so happy to know you have woken!"

"Where are they anyway?" she asked in response.

Omi pointed to the door and said, "Raimundo has refused to allow Chase Young inside the infirmary. He has been, how you say, Jammin…"

"Jellin', Omi," she said subconsciously. Kimiko got to her feet and noticed her leg wasn't broken. She had a feeling she had Chase to thank for that. She walked out of the infirmary with Omi right by her side and was happy to see all of the boys in the tea room.

She hardly took one step when Chase spotted her and jumped to his feet. Right after he did, Raimundo and Clay did. Chase ran to her and held her in his arms, but Raimundo jumped forward and started yelling at him for it.

Kimiko glanced around and smiled at Clay, who was smiling at her. After a moment or two, Chase finally let go of her.

"In a huggy mood, Chase?" Kimiko asked with a smile. He smiled a little bit back at her, but Raimundo was visibly glowering at the dark prince. Kimiko frowned at him. "Raimundo, enough," she said sternly, "Chase isn't doing anything wrong. Lay off."

Raimundo blinked in surprise, but he did stop glaring, so Kimiko was satisfied. She looked at the guys and asked how they had defeated Hannibal.

"You mean how _you_ defeated Hannibal?" Clay asked.

Kimiko gave him a funny look and Raimundo explained, "You kinda turned into a human fireball. Don't you remember? You practically barbecued the bean…"

"The last thing I remember was falling to the ground and feeling like my veins were boiling… Don't remember any fire," she said.

The guys all thought for a moment and Omi piped up with an idea. "Perhaps because you had to hide your element from Chase for so long you were enveloped by it and lost control of yourself," he said.

"Makes about as much sense as anything else that happened that day," Clay said, nodding his head. Kimiko felt really awkward standing there in the silence, so she said she was going to go wash off.

For the next few days the guys tried to convince Kimiko that she had really lit on fire and beat Hannibal all on her own, but she just kept saying she couldn't remember it if she wanted. She was sitting with the others one afternoon and she saw Raimundo texting on his phone. She blinked and quickly hopped to her feet. They all looked at her and she said, just before running off, "I'll be right back!"

Jumping to the giant door of Chase's palace, Kimiko got inside and was actually greeted by his cats. No, not mauled or mangled, like, actually greeted. One was rubbing against her legs and purring. She was happy to see them, just as they were to her.

After saying a quick hello, Kimiko rushed to the training room, where she knew she'd find Chase. He was, sure enough, in there. He stopped what he was doing when he saw her and asked, "And to what do I owe this visit, _Raioki?_"

Kimiko smiled when he used her false name and she said, "You never gave me my phone…" He blinked at her comment- apparently he hadn't been expecting that.

Chase led her upstairs and went into a room which she quickly figured out was his and came back out with her pink cell.

She took it from him and looked up into his face. He stared at her and asked in a breathless whisper, "What?"

She smiled and looked down. "Oh, it's just…" she said with a soft giggle, "It feels so normal to be here in your palace… Looking at you and talking to you… Like we're not enemies at all…"

He smiled. "I suppose it feels natural?" he offered up the word to her as a description.

"Yeah…" she said, looking back up at Chase. He took hold of her arms and kissed her passionately. Kimiko wasn't exactly surprised by it this time, but it did catch her a little off guard to have him do it so suddenly.

When he took his lips away, Kimiko asked teasingly, "Miss me or something?"

Chase smirked at her, ran his fingers through her hair, and whispered, "How 'bout we go somewhere quiet?"

Kimiko touched his face and said, "Mmm… Nah!" She then shoved him back into the wall and jumped down the hall. She shouted back at him, "Maybe we can be alone if you can catch me!" He immediately began the chase and she laughed at the familiarity of the situation. Chase would catch her eventually, not that she really didn't want him to… They'd have quiet time once their training was over and out of the way. Kimiko liked not being undercover in his lair- it was easier to mess with him this way- he knew she was a girl, and this time she didn't have to hide it. Chase preferred her as Kimiko and not Raioki anyway.

**Not one of my best endings... But that last chapter really threw me off… I'm disappointed in myself. I could have done better if I had only not had Kimiko explode…! I had to try this three separate times- ending, that is. None of them felt quite right... This one feels the best to me out of the three… SO I'm going with it…**


End file.
